The Truth Comes Out
by FanMan89
Summary: Ever wonder what happened in HBP after Hermione left Harry and Ron in the classroom? Here's a little tale of what i think might have happened after she left!Please read and review, what do you think?
1. The Truth Comes Out

THE TRUTH COMES OUT

_He darted foreword, sidestepped __Romilda__ Vane again, and pushed open the portrait of the Fat Lady. The corridor outside seemed to be deserted._

_"Hermione?__"_

_He found her in the first unlocked classroom he tried. She was sitting on the teachers desk, alone except for a small ring of twittering yellow birds circling her head, which she had clearly just conjured out of midair. Harry could not help admiring her __spellwork__ at a time like this._

_"Oh, hello, Harry," she said in a brittle voice. "I was just practicing."_

_"Yeah…they're—__er__—really good…" said Harry._

_He had no idea what to say to her. He was just wondering that she had not noticed Ron, that she merely left the room because the party was a little too rowdy, when she said in an unnaturally high-pitched voice, "Ron seems to be enjoying the celebrations."_

_"__Er__…does he?" said Harry._

_"Don't pretend you didn't see him," said Hermione. "He wasn't exactly hiding it was--?"_

_The door behind them burst open. To __Harry's__ horror, Ron came in, laughing, pulling Lavender by the hand. _

_"Oh," he said, drawing up short at the sight of Harry and Hermione._

_"Oops!" said Lavender, and she backed out of the room, giggling. The door swung shut behind her. _

_There was a horrible, swelling, billowing silence. __Hermione was staring at Ron, who refused to look at her, but said with an odd mixture of bravado and awkwardness, "Hi, Harry!__ Wondered where you'd got to!"_

_Hermione slid off the desk. The little flock of golden birds continued to twitter in circles around her head so that she looked like a strange, feathery model of the solar system._

_"You shouldn't leave Lavender waiting outside," she said quietly__."__She'll wonder where you've gone."_

_She walked very slowly and erectly toward the door. Harry glanced at Ron, who was looking relieved that nothing worse had happened._

_"__Oppugno__!" __came__ a shriek from the doorway._

_Harry spun around to see Hermione pointing her wand at Ron, her expression wild: The little flock of birds was speeding like a hail of fat golden bullets toward Ron, who yelped and covered his face with his hands, but the birds attacked, pecking and clawing at every bit of flesh they could reach._

_"__Gerremoffme__!" he yelled, but with one last look of vindictive fury, Hermione wretched open the door and disappeared through it. Harry thought he heard a sob before it slammed._

_-Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (Page 301-302) _

The classroom was entirely quiet now, except for Ron's struggling with the golden birds. Harry stood there ignoring him completely. He was too shocked at how apathetic Ron acted towards Hermione. It wasn't like him to treat her so poorly. Harry shook his head in disbelief at what had happened. He now believed Ron, his best friend, was just a stupid git.

"Arg!"

Harry suddenly came to his senses. He turned his head to see Ron still struggling with the conjured birds. In the blink of an eye his wand was raised.

_"__Finite __Incantatem__!"_

The birds disappeared into thin air. Ron was breathing quickly and heavily.

"Thanks" Ron said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Can you believe her!" he said looking to the door where Hermione just exited. "Why that little--!"

"Oh, shut it, Ron!" Harry interjected.

He turned to face him, slightly enraged. "Don't play stupid!" he spat out. "You know perfectly well why she did that!"

Ron looked bewildered and annoyed. "No, not really," he said indifferently.

Harry shook his head and laughed. "Oh come on, Ron! It's because of the way you're acting! Look at you," Harry said, pointing a finger at him. "You've turned into this stuck up little git!"

Ron shook his head disapprovingly.

"What are you talking about Harry? I haven't done anything like that!" he said, throwing his hands in the air.

"She's just jealous that I fancy Lavender and not her is all!" Ron laughed to himself. "And she has to go off and jinx me for it!"

Harry grimaced at his friend.

"What?" asked Ron, looking at him.

"Who are you?" asked Harry seriously. "You're obviously not the Ron Weasly I met six years ago. You sound like more like Malfoy!

Ron looked insulted by this remark. "And you sound like Hermione!" Ron yelled. "Always thinking too much over the littlest things and never coming to the right conclusions!"

Harry grew angrier at the mention of his best friends name.

"And what did she ever do to you, Ron!" said Harry, his arms resting on his hips. "Aside from what just happened! Tell me!"

"Well—er…" Ron began, but was at a loss for words.

"Exactly!" exclaimed Harry. "All I think she ever did was fancy you."

Ron looked slightly displeased with this fact. "And she thought maybe," Harry emphasized, "Just maybe you might share some feelings for her in return! But no! You just have to go off and snog Lavender Brown!"

Ron frowned. "Now why on Earth would I fancy Hermione?" Ron asked. "Why would I waste my time with a girl like her?"

"Oh my God!" Harry tuned away from him, ashamed.

Harry's head was racing now. What was Ron thinking? He always knew Ron fancied Hermione from a far. But now he seemed too stupid to even admit anything. He wouldn't be wasting his time with Hermione.

Suddenly, Harry spun around, and the words left his mouth before he realized it.

"Ron, Hermione's BEAUTIFUL!"

Ron laughed at this but Harry was far from amused. "Can't you see it! SHE'S GORGEOUS! LOOK AT HER!" Harry bellowed, tossing his hands into the air. "look how much she's changed over the years! She's nice! She's smart! She's funny! She's fun to be with! And you may have not noticed," said Harry, slapping his palm against his forehead, "She just happens to be our best friend!"

"Your best friend." Ron replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Oh, don't give me that!" Harry yelled. "She cares as much about you as she does me! You've got this great girl right in front of you, and you can't even see it!"

Ron's expression became stern. "Well—why don't you go out with her if you think she's so great!"

"Maybe I _will_!" retorted Harry. "Because unlike you, I _care_ about her! And I _enjoy_ being with her!"

Ron was becoming very angry at these words.

"You just had to choose the easy ones that don't give a damn as to what you think about them!"

At this, Ron pulled out his wand and pointed it strait at Harry.

"Alright! Enough about me and my choices!"

Harry stood there as if nothing had occurred.

"I'm sick of you, Harry! You're just like everybody else. Showing me how I could be living. Telling me what I should be," said Ron. He leered at Harry's green eyes and laughed slightly.

" 'Famous Harry Potter, what a load of rubbish!"

Harry took a few steps forward. "You gonna curse me?" Harry said his eyes directly at Ron. "If you're gonna do it then just bloody do it!"

Ron's hand began to tremble as he gripped his wand. Harry walked up so close to his wand that it was poking directly at his chest.

"Go ahead…"

"You think I'm afraid?"

Harry grinned, "Are you?"

Ron scowled and shook his head. "You stupid git…"

Harry's grin faded.

"Do it…" Harry said slowly.

Silence filled the room. Ron took a deep breath. The two stared at each other. Ron's wand was digging into Harry's chest, but he didn't move one bit.

Then suddenly-

"Stupe--!"

Ron began to speak, but Harry was quicker. In the blink of an eye, he jerked his hand up and flung Ron's wand aside, and with the other he brought into a fist and struck it across his face. He punched him fast and hard. Ron was on the floor, his hand on his jaw. Harry looked down at him, saddened. He just hit his best friend.

"All of this just because of that stupid girl," Ron said quietly but sternly.

Harry said nothing, but thought a million things. He did in fact, punch Ron because of Hermione.

Harry turned away and walked to the door. He put his hand on the door knob and before he opened the door, he turned to Ron, still on the floor.

"I'm sorry," said Harry sincerely.

With that, he opened the door slowly. But then as the door creaked open, Harry saw a familiar pair of light brown eyes.

"Hermione?"

She heard everything. The eyes then disappeared from view. Harry quickly opened the door and raced outside in search of Hermione.

He turned his head and saw a head of bushy brown hair turning a corner.

"Hermione!" Harry called. "Hermione, Come back!"

He could hear her sob as she ran down a flight of stairs. He stood there, his bushy haired friend darting away from him, as a realization came over him. He finally knew how he truly felt about Hermione. And whether he wanted her to or not, she knew too.


	2. The Epiphany

The Epiphany

A Few days had passed since the incident. Harry had spoken to neither Ron nor Hermione. He sat in Transfiguration class, fiddling with his wand, contemplating the past events.

_I should talk to Ron._He pondered. _No wait! What about Hermione?_

He ran his hand through his long unkempt hair and scratched the back of his neck, thinking hard.

_Well, I did punch him because of her. _Harry shifted in his chair. _And she was watching me as I did it_

_Wait! Maybe she didn't see it!_ A small trace of a smile came across his face. _Hey maybe she didn't hear anything__! She was probably just on her way back to the common room and happened to be at the wrong place at the wrong time! That could be it! _

Professor McGonagall approached the dark haired boy, who seemed to be off in some other world.

"Potter?"

_Oh! Who am I kidding? She heard enough._ The smile on his face vanished. _She's probably so embarrassed! What have I done?_

"Potter."

Harry rubbed his eyes as the events of that night replayed in his mind.

_Why would I waste my time with a girl like her...Ron, Hermione's BEAUTIFUL...why don't you go out with her if you think she's so great...Maybe I will__…_

"MR.POTTER!"

Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly became aware of his surroundings once again. His gaze shot up to his clearly concerned teacher.

"What?"

"Class ended some minutes ago," McGonnagall gestured around to the empty room. "You haven't moved at all. Is something wrong?"

Harry looked around to find that he was in fact the only one still in class. Slightly embarrassed, he quickly gathered up his belongings.

"No, nothing's wrong." he quickly shot back.

He placed his effects in his bag and began to walk towards the door of the classroom.

"Are you sure?" asked McGonnagall, simply staring at the boy.

"Yeah!" Harry called over his shoulder. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

Harry left the room and made his way to the great hall for lunch.

_Yeah I'm fine._ He thought. _I JUST PUNCHED MY FRIEND IN THE FACE TO DEFEND MY OTHER FRIEND WHO I THINK I'VE FANCIED FOR YEARS!_

Harry stopped dead in his tracks and gasped quietly.

"What?" he asked himself out loud.

_Fancied for years_? Harry made a very confused face. _Whoa! Not true!__ Wait! Do I? What's so wrong about that? I mean, you can't really help who you like, can you? Oh, but she's like my sister! I shouldn't be thinking about her like that! But then again, she isn't my sister! But she knows practically everything about me__! Just like a sister would! True she's very good looking, but so are a lot of other girls! _

An image of Hermione came into Harry's mind. Wearing her Hogwarts uniform, she stood only a few inches shorter than him. Her brown curly hair, hanging freely down past her shoulders, framed her delicate face. Her skin was pristine, her cheekbones prominent, and her eyes were their sparkling light brown. A small smile was on her face. A smile that could only be described as Hermione.

Harry stood there as a grin formed on his face.

_Hermione__…_

He came to his senses. "Oh my god."

_How could this be happening?__What is wrong with me? She's just my friend!_Harry looked around to find that he was completely alone in the hallway.

Quickly he made for the nearest men's restroom. He pushed the door open, and once inside, looked around for other occupants. It was empty. Harry pulled out his wand and put a charm on the door, making sure that no one would disturb him.

He threw his things to the floor and loosened up his tie. He looked at himself in the closest mirror. Thousands of things raced in his mind. The thought of actually liking Hermione in that way never actually came across his mind in the years they had been friends. He kind of just wrote her off as one of those girls who he would never have and left it at that. But why? Now that he thought about it, he never knew. Once he saw signs of Ron liking her, he had a feeling she might have liked him in return. Harry recalled what he had told Ron:

_"__All I think she ever did was fancy you!__"_

Ron. Hermione liked Ron. Not Harry. The thought send a kind of pain into Harry's chest.

Was it Jealousy? Could he be jealous of his friend? That would be quite a change. It was usually Ron who was jealous of Harry. He always had everything, fame, money, attention…

But Harry being jealous of Ron? Because Of Hermione…

Harry closed his eyes at the thought of his bushy haired friend.

_Hermione…_

Images flew into his head:

_Fourth year, when Harry saw Hermione walk down the steps at The Yule ball.__ She looked so beautiful. Why hadn't he asked her to be his date? It was something that he secret__ly__ regretted for a short period of ti__me…_

_And last year, in the Department of Mysteries when he saw her fall after being stunned by that Death Eater.__ His heart skipped a beat. He thought for a moment that she had died. Left him forever…_

_Hermione…_

_She had always been there for him… Always...Images of her smiling at him throughout all the years…images of her hugging him…holding his hand, her little fingers intertwined with his…_

_Hermione…_

_A new image formed in his mind. __The present day __Hermione stood __with him, her hands wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. Her hair was in a simple pony tail with several strands falling loosely framing her face. Harry smiled as he looked at her. He leaned in pulling her closely to him. She grinned and their lips met…_

"Hermione…"

Harry opened his eyes and looked at himself in the mirror. He had an epiphany. What he had thought earlier was true. He _had_ fancied her for years. And now he had finally accepted it. He grinned as he gathered up his things and left the restroom. He didn't know how he would tell her, but Hermione Granger would need to hear his news.


	3. That Awkward Feeling

That Awkward Feeling

Hermione sat in the Great Hall during the lunch hour accompanied by Ginny and Parvati. Aside from being humiliated beyond belief by her red haired friend and sending a swarm of enchanted birds at him, bawling her eyes out immediately after, listening to her green-eyed friend relentlessly defend her honor, calling her things like 'gorgeous, nice, smart, funny, and fun to be with', and wanting nothing more than to fling her arms around his neck, press his lips to hers and snog the living daylights out of him to show her gratitude, Hermione Jane Granger was in quite a normal, typical state.

It had been days since that night. She hadn't seen Harry anywhere, although she was deliberately trying to stay out of sight from him, so it was no surprise that they didn't cross paths. As for Ron, due to recent events, she was not on speaking terms with him. But she did see him from time to time. But being completely occupied with his newly acquired girlfriend, Lavender Brown, Ron never seemed to notice the bushy haired girl when she saw him. But Hermione noticed him, as well as a dark purple bruise on his jaw from where Harry had punched him.

_He must have hit him hard._ Hermione pondered when she laid her eyes on the mark for the first time. _And he did it for me._

Hermione inhaled deeply. Harry's words raced through her mind.

_"She's gorgeous!"_

"Hey, Hermione," Parvati asked, turning to her friend.

"Yeah," she replied, looking out into space.

"Have you finished that potions essay yet??

"Yeah."

"Well," Parvati leaned in, noticing the lack of awareness Hermione was showing, "Do you think you could help me finish mine? I have it next period."

"Sure."

_"Look how much she's changed over the years!"_

Hermione turned to face her friend, who was pulling out her essay and laying it on the table.

"Let me have a look." Hermione turned the parchment towards her and began to read.

_"She's nice!"_

She scanned the lines of the essay.

_"She's smart! She's funny! She's fun to be with!"_

"Well, it looks pretty good," Hermione said. "Good length. Lots of detail."

_"I __care__ about her!" _

"Actually," she suddenly spoke.

_"I __enjoy__ being with her!"_ Hermione bit her lip and her eyes widened discreetly.

"You know this looks pretty good to me," Hermione said quickly, handing the parchment back. "I wouldn't make any changes to it."

Parvati took it, confused. "You sure?"

"Oh Yeah!" Hermione said, standing up and collecting her things. "Will you excuse me? I have something I need to take care of."

With that, Hermione was off.

Parvati looked over to Ginny, who simply shrugged.

Hermione had nothing she needed to take care of. She just needed to clear her head. Quickly walking out of the great hall, she searched for a quiet place where she could think.

_The Room Of Requirement?_ She thought. _No. That's too far__ I'd have to walk halfway around the castle._

Hermione rounded a corner and walked down the hall. _I'll just have to find an empty classroom._

She found the door to what she assumed was an empty room. _Wow! This brings back memories._ She thought turning the doorknob. _Hermione Granger by herself in an empty classroom._

She opened the door and peeked inside. It looked pretty empty. She slowly walked in, closing the door gently behind her.

She placed her things down on top of the nearest desk. She took a deep breath, trying to relieve herself from some of the tension.

Suddenly a light dreamy voice spoke. "Hello, Hermione Granger."

Hermione jumped and let out a small yelp. She turned to see someone sitting on a desktop with their legs folded in their lap. It was Luna Lovegood.

"Oh, Luna," Hermione breathed, her hand on her heart. "You scared me."

Luna smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to."

Hermione smiled back in return and approached the eccentric girl. Her hands were resting on her knees and she was sitting strait up.

"What are you doing?" Hermione asked with interest.

"Oh, I was just meditating," Luna said, not moving a muscle. "Wizards do it all the time in certain parts of Asia."

Hermione tilted her head. "What does it do for you?"

"Oh, it helps me to relax. Clear my head," she replied, closing her eyes a bit. "Daddy showed me how to do it when he went off on one of his business trips."

"Oh, well I guess I should just leave you alone then." Hermione said, turning to the door.

"Oh, I don't mind the company." Luna replied. "You can stay if you like."

Hermione took this offer into consideration. She needed a quiet place to think. And this was probably the only place she would get to being almost completely alone.

She turned to the meditating Luna. "Alright."

"Wonderful," beamed Luna, her eyes closed. "Would you like to give it a try?"

"Perhaps later," Hermione said, walking toward her once again.

"So why are you here anyway?" Luna asked.

Hermione had almost completely forgotten how flustered she was.

_"Hermione's Beautiful!"_Harry's words rang through her head again.

"Er-well, I-" she was at a loss for words. "Luna? Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course," Luna smiled. "What's on your mind?"

Hermione smiled and took a seat next to the meditating girl.

"Have you ever," She began, not sure how to phrase the question, "Been wrong about someone? Someone who you knew for a long time?"

Luna, although eyes closed, looked puzzled by the question. "What do you mean by wrong?"

"Well, say you knew a person for a few years. You think you've got them all figured out. You know their interests, their hobbies, what makes them laugh, what they like to do for fun, things like that. Then one day, all of a sudden they do something complexly out of character, and it surprises you because you've never seen them act that way before." Hermione put her hands on her lap and leaned forward, hoping to hear a helpful response.

Luna sat and thought. "Well, I don't think you can fully know and understand a person. No matter how well or how long you have known them, they can always do things that you won't find to be _normal_ for them. Because don't forget, people change every day. We all do. It's a way of life. True, it feels strange at first, trying to accept the new aspects of that person. There's always that awkward feeling you have when you're around them, but in time it passes, and you accept them for what they are."

Hermione took these words into consideration.

_"L__ook how much she's changed over the years!__" _

Hermione thought of the words her raven haired friend had said. _I've changed too. And__ Ron might not have, but__ Harry has accepted me for it._

She looked down at her feet, a small trace of a grin formed on Hermione's face.

_Harry._

"So who is this person you're talking about?" Luna asked curiously.

Hermione looked up to see Luna looking at Hermione, one eye open. She grinned at her curiosity.

"Oh, well-" Hermione bit her lip. "He's a friend."

Luna opened her other eye and smiled. "A Boy?"

_Oops._ Hermione put a hand over her mouth. It would have been obvious to many students at Hogwarts who Hermione could have been talking about. There were only two male friends she had. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

"Luna, please don't tell-"

"It's alright, Hermione," Luna said smiling. She then closed both her eyes and stretched her neck a bit. "I can keep a secret."

Hermione was touched by the girl's kindness

"You know what," Hermione said, standing up. "I think I will try this meditating."

"Splendid." Luna said, still as a statue.

Hermione positioned herself on the desk beside Luna, mimicking her position.

"So how do I-" Hermione began.

"Oh, just find your center and relax," Luna answered. "Let all your worries slip away."

Hermione closed her eyes, took a deep breath and did her best to relax. After a few moments of silence, the bushy haired girl finally came into a state of comfort.

"Oh, there it is." Hermione said, perfectly still. "I feel quite relaxed now."

"It's the best." Luna said calmly.

"You know, Hermione-"

Hermione turned her head slightly.

"I'm sure _he's_ a very nice person."

Hermione smiled to herself. _He sure is._


	4. Slughorn's Party

Slughorn's party.

After Hermione's heart to heart chat and meditation with Luna, she felt exceptionally better. She had gotten through the day without having another one of her 'mental episodes.'

_Besides, it's been days since it happened, I think we all need to move on._ Hermione thought one day_. Ron's just a __git__. And Harry's very sweet, as usual._

She had come across Harry for the first time in days. She was on her way into the common room, and just as she gave the password and the door swung open, as if by some strange magic, the boy who lived was standing on the other side.

Hermione looked up, their eyes met, and her jaw dropped slightly. _Harry!_

It was too late to pretend like she hadn't seen him; they were already making eye contact.

"Er-Hey," was all she could manage. She could feel her cheeks get a little warm, and wouldn't doubt that she was probably blushing.

"Hi." Harry flashed her a genuine smile.

"Hi," Hermione smiled back.

"I was just going down to grab some breakfast," he said, "Er-fancy coming with me?"

"Me?" Hermione held her books she was holding tighter in her arms. "Oh, I just ate, thanks. But I'll see you in class, right?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Okay," Hermione replied, sounding a little too giddy than she would have liked to.

"Okay," Harry said, taking a step out of the portrait hole.

Almost immediately she stepped forward too, coming right into the portrait hole just as Harry was exiting it. For a brief moment they stood still, their eyes locked.

"Sorry," Harry said grinning, and quickly stepping out of the way.

"No, my fault." Hermione said moving at the same time.

She entered the common room, and something came into her mind. She turned quickly back to Harry.

"Hey, are you going to Slughorn's party tonight?" she called.

Harry turned back to her. "I might. You?"

Hermione grinned again. "Yeah, I might come too."

"Great." Harry replied, and with that he turned on his heel and headed down for breakfast.

Hermione entered the common room and set her books down on the table. _He might go to the party!_

As Harry walked down to the great hall, he thought exactly the same thing. Sh_e might go to the party…maybe I should have asked her to go with me…but as friends__we're just friends!...Oh __dear_

But Harry was still very nervous to see his brown eyed witch friend. Their encounter was the first they had in days, and it went surprisingly well. But it would be hard for him to actually start talking with her in their "normal" manner. Especially with Harry's newly found emotions. But this party would be probably one of the last events before the holiday. He had one opportunity to tell her how he really felt about her.

_I could just ask her after class_. He mused. _I'm sure she'll say yes._

They had transfiguration together. He would ask her after class then. Harry smiled to himself as he entered the Great Hall.

However, it hadn't gone as well as he had hoped.

_They had just embarked upon the immensely difficult topic of human transfiguration; working in front of mirrors, they were supposed to be changing the color of their own. __Eyebrows.__ Hermione laughed unkindly at Ron's disastrous first attempt, during which he somehow managed to give himself a spectacular handlebar mustache; Ron retaliated by doing a cruel but accurate impression of Hermione jumping up and down in her seat every time __Professot__ McGonagall asked a question, which lavender and __Parvati__ found deeply amusing and which reduced Hermione to the verge of tears again. She raced out of the classroom on the bell, leaving half of her things behind; Harry, deciding that her need was greater than Ron's just now, scooped up her remaining possessions and followed her._

_He finally tracked her down as she emerged from a girl's bathroom on the floor below. She was accompanied by Luna __Lovegood__ ,who__ was patting her vaguely on the back._

_"__Oh__,hello__, Harry," said Luna. "Did you know one of your eyebrows is bright yellow?"_

_"Hi Luna.__ Hermione, you left your stuff…"_

_He held out her books_

_"Oh yes," said Hermione in a choked voice, taking her things, and turning away quickly to hide the fact that she was wiping her eyes on her pencil case. "Thank you, Harry. Well, I'd better get going…"_

_And she scurried off, without giving Harry any time to offer words of comfort, though admittedly he could not think of any._

_"She's a bit upset," said Luna. "I thought at first it was __Moaning__ Myrtle I __nthere__, but it turned out to be Hermione. She said something about that Ron __Weasely__..."_

_"Yeah, they had a row," said Harry._

_"__he__ says very funny things sometimes, doesn't he?" said Luna, as they set off down the corridor together. "But he can be a bit unkind. I noticed that last year."_

_"I __s'pose__," said Harry. Luna was demonstrating her usual knack of speaking uncomfortable truths; he had never met anyone quite like her. "So have you had a good term?"_

_"Oh, it's been alright," said Luna. "A bit lonely without the D.A. Ginny's been nice, though__Shestopped__ two boys in our Transfiguration class calling me 'Loony' the other day-"_

_"How would you like to go to __Slughorn's__ party with me __tonight_

_The words were out of Harry's mouth before he __ould__ stop them; he heard himself say them as though it were a stranger speaking._

_Luna turned her protuberant eyes upon him in surprise._

_"Slughorns's party?__With you?_

_"Yeah," said Harry. "We're supposed to bring guests, so I thought you might like…I mean…" He was keen to make his intentions perfectly clear. "I mean, just as friends, you know. But if you don't want to…"_

_He was already half hoping she didn't want to._

_"Oh, no, I'd love to go with you just as friends!" said Luna, beaming as he had never seen her beam before. "Nobody's ever asked me to a party before, as a friend! Is that why you dyed your eyebrow, for the party? Should I do mine too?"_

_"No," said Harry firmly, "that was a mistake. I'll get Hermione to put it right for me. So, I'll meet you in the entrance hall at eight o'clock then."_

_"AHA!" screamed a voice from overhead and both of them jumped; unnoticed by either of them, they had just passed right underneath peeves, who was hanging upside down from a chandelier and grinning maliciously at them._

_"Potty asked Loony to go the party! Potty __lurves__ Looney! __Potty __luuuuuurves__Loooooooony__!"_

_And he zoomed away, cackling and shrieking, "Potty loves Loony!" _

_"Nice to keep things private," said Harry. And sure enough, and sure enough in no time at all the whole school seemed to know that Harry Potter was taking Luna __Lovegood__ to __Slughorn's__ party._

_(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 309-312)_

Not too far off, walking down the hallway was a very flustered Hermione. _Oh that Ron! So like him to make fun of me! Especially in front of everyone!_

Not even taking a moment to think about Harry's generous act of returning her books without her asking him to, she held them tightly in her arms as she walked up a set of stairs. She seemed to be having trouble holding them all, and looked like she was on the verge of tears again.

Things only got worse when a certain poltergeist came storming up the hallway screaming at the top of his lungs.

_"Potty __lurves__ Loony!"_ he screeched. _"Potty and Loony are going to the party together!"_

Hermione took a moment to process what Peeves said. _Potty loves Loony?_

"What?" she asked the poltergeist out loud.

Peeves stopped in mid air and spun around to face the brown eyed witch.

_"Didn't you hear?"_ He asked loudly as he began to swarm around Hermione.

_"Potty asked that Loony girl to the party tonight! And she said YES! They're in __lurve__! Potty and Loony are in LUUURVE!!" _

He then screeched loudly as he zoomed away. Hermione stood there not knowing what to think.

_Harry asked Luna to __Slughorn's__ party?_ She thought. _He must have asked her after I left them._

Hermione gripped her books tighter in her arms. _They're going to the party together._

The image of them together gave her a choked up feeling. Just when Hermione's day had begun so well; in such a short time it had gotten so much worse.

_What did I just do?_ Harry thought as he walked to his next class. _I just asked Luna to the Party!_

He had been planning to ask Hermione, but he lost his opportunity when she stormed off in a hurry

_I was so ready to ask her at that moment but she had left so quickly_. Harry mused. _It kind of just slipped out. I didn't mean to. I guess, in Hermione's absence, I wanted to ask someone. I had hoped she'd say no, but she was so happy about it. I couldn't just turn her down!_

Harry was in a jam. Hermione would see them together at the party, and Harry dreaded that she would get the wrong impression of them_. No doubt she already knows. Thanks Peeves._

It was too late to go back now. It was already done. He would just have to go through with it. _Luna and I are just friends._

_I'm sure Hermione will understand._

Meanwhile, the brown eyed witch was thinking differently.

_I guess he's always had a thing for Luna. _She thought as she sorted through her trunk, looking for an attire for the party. _She is such a sweet girl, actually._

Hermione was reminded of how Luna had listened to her when she was in her state of mental trauma.

_They'll make a good pair_. She thought as she laid a simple black turtle neck on her bed.

"This'll work."

Hermione found a simple skirt to go along with her top and laid it along the bed as well.

_I guess I should ask someone too._

Hermione thought of who she could take to the party but few names came to mind.

_Hmm…I wonder if __McLaggen__ would like to go with me._

Harry was on his way to the party with Luna. He was half hoping that Hermione wouldn't show. The idea of his best female friend seeing him with another woman wasn't exactly what he enjoyed. But if she did in fact see them, there was little he could do.

_Harry, __m'boy__!" boomed __Slughorn__ almost as soon as Harry and Luna had squeezed in through the door. "Come __in,__ come in, so many people I'd like you to meet!"_

_Slughorn__ was wearing a __tassled__ velvet had to match his smoking jacket. Gripping Harry's arm so tightly he might have been hoping to __Disapparate__ with him, __Slughorn__ had led him purposefully into the party; Harry seized Luna's hand and dragged her along with him._

_"Harry, I'd like you to meet Eldred __Worple__, and old student of mine, author of Blood __Brothers__:My__ Life Amongst the Vampires-and of __cours,e__ his friend __Sanguini__."_

_Worple__, who was a small, stout, bespectacled man, grabbed Harry's hand and shook it enthusiastically; the vampire __Sanguini__, who was tall and emaciated with dark shadows under his eyes, merely nodded. He looked rather bored. A gaggle of girls was standing close to him, looking curious and excited."Harry Potter, I am simply delighted!" said __worple__, peering shortsightedly up into Harry's face. __" I__ was saying to Professor __Slughorn__ only the other day, 'Where is the biography of Harry Potter for which we have all been waiting."_

_"__Er__," said Harry, "where you."_

_"Just as modest as Horace described!" said __Worple__. "But __seariously__"-his manner changed; it became more businesslike-"I would be delighted to write it myself-people are craving to know more about you, dear boy, __craving__! If you were prepared to grant me a few __interviews__,say__ in four- or five-hour sessions, why, we could have the book finished __withgin__ months. And all with little effort on your part, I assure you- ask __Sanguini__ here if it isn't quite-__Sanguini__, stay here!" added __Worple__ suddenly stern, for the vampire had been edging toward the nearby group of girls, a rather hungry look in his eye. "Here, have a pasty," said __worple__seising__ one from a passing elf and stuffing it into __Sanguini's__ hand before turning his attention back to Harry._

_"My dear boy, the gold you could make, you have no idea-"_

_"I'm definitely not interested," said Harry firmly, "and I've just seen a female friend of mine, sorry." _

_He pulled Luna after him into the __wrowd__; had had indeed just seen a long mane of brown hair disappear between what looked like the two member of the Weird Sisters._

_"Hermione!__Hermione!"_

_"Harry! There you are, thank goodness! __Hi, Luna!"_

_"What's happened to you?" asked Harry, for Hermione looked distinctly disheveled, rather as though sh__e__ had just fought her way__ out of a thicket of Devil's Snare._

_"Oh, I've just escaped-I mean, I've just left __Cormac__," she said. "Under the mistletoe," she added in explanation, as Harry continued to look questioningly at her. _

_(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 315-317)_

"Cormac?" Harry asked. "Cormac McLaggen?"

"Yeah, I brought him here with me." Hermione said looking over her shoulder, making sure he wouldn't try and sneak up behind her and attempt to steal a kiss.

"Did you?" beamed Luna. "I hear he's very nice."

"Oh yeah," Hermione rolled her eyes. "He's quite a charmer."

"But I guess-" Hermione dropped her gaze to see that Harry and Luna's hands were still joined, their fingers intertwined. "You two c-came together."

_Oh great._ Harry thought. _Just what I wanted to happen._

"Yes," Luna said, flashing a smile at Harry. "He just asked me today, actually."

Hermione saw the smile on Luna's face and turned to Harry who managed a small grin that she simply read as _it's__ true._

"How," Hermione thought of the right word to say, "sweet."

A choked up feeling came to Hrmione's throat. She seemed dizzy. The room felt stuffy.

"Well, enjoy the party," Hermione said quickly. "I just realized, I have something I need to take care of, will you excuse me."

Hermione was off before Harry or Luna could process what she had just said.

"Hey," Harry said to Hermione, who was making her way through the crowd toward. "Hermione, where are you going?"

"She seemed a bit flustered," Luna observed. "There must be something wrong."

"Yeah," Harry said. He turned to face Luna.

"Luna, really I'm sorry, but I really should go find out what's wrong with Hermione," Harry said quickly.

"No problem, Harry." Luna said. "I think she could use a word or two from her best friend. I'll be fine."

Harry smiled at her selfless generosity. She was absolutely alright with Harry leaving her for another girl.

Harry then quickly cupped her face in his hands and planted a big peck on her cheek.

"Thank you," he beamed. "Thank you so much!"

Luna smiled, her face still in Harry's hands. "Oh, Harry, do you want to play kissie face with me or Hermione?"

Harry's eyed widened.

"What?"

Luna winked at him. "Go. You're letting her get away."

Harry grinned. "Right."

And Harry was off, making his way through the crowd, Luna simply standing there in his wake.

_So,_ she thought as she folded her arms._ You're the one she was talking about._

Harry made it to the entrance of Slughron's classroom, opened the door and looked out in every direction. He spotted Hermione storming down a far set of stairs.

"Hermione!" Harry called, his voice echoing through the halls. Hermione must have heard it, because she began to walk faster

"Hermione, wait!"

She still walked, completely disregarding his words. Harry stood there for a moment, then broke into a run. _Not this time __G__ranger_

Harry ran down the hall and began to descend the stairs, jumping down two at a time. He then ran around another corner and began to gain on her. Hermione was quick, but he was quicker.

He finally got close enough and reached his hand out and grabbed her shoulder and she stopped.

"What!" she yelled as she spun around, tears falling from her eyes. "What do you want?"

Harry stood there. He couldn't speak as he saw his best friend ball her eyes out.

"Hermione, please," he said, choked up "Please don't cry."

Hermione wiped at her eyes and turned around. She stood with her back to Harry.

He watched her from behind, but could do nothing. Several silent moments crept by. The sounds of Slughorn's party were still well audible in the distance.

Then, working up the courage, Harry walked around to face Hermione and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey," he said softly. "What is it?"

She looked up at him, tears streaming down from her face.

"What's wrong?" he asked sincerely.

"H-Harry, I'm glad you care about me—I really am—but you don't have to go making stuff up about me to get Ron to fancy me."

"Is that what this is about?" he asked. "What happened the other night?"

He brought both hands up to her face. He slowly wiped her tears away.

"Hermione, I didn't make any of that up," he said, almost whispering. Hermione began to sob louder. Harry pulled her to him and embraced her closely.

"Shh…it's okay…shh…" he said quietly. He slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb. Her skin was so soft. He never had touched her in such a way before. Hermione's tears subdued now as she looked up at him. Her long curly strands of hair fell freely over her face. Harry pushed them aside and tucked them behind her ear. He stared slowly at her.

"Listen," he began slowly. "I meant everything I said that night."

Hermione closed her eyes.

"You _are_ beautiful, Hermione," Harry said consolingly. "Never let anyone tell you differently."

"You are my best friend," He slowly moved his hand to the nape of her neck, "and I won't ever let anything bad happen to you."

Hermione pressed her head against Harry's chest. They stood there in silence for a long time. Harry gently stroked the small of her back. Her hands pressed up against his chest. Then, after a few moments, Hermione pulled away from Harry a bit and looked him in the eyes. Green met brown. Harry slowly brought his hand to her cheek.

Luna's words echoed in his mind.

_Do you want to play __kissie__ face with me or Hermione?_

"Hermione," he said slowly. He began to pull her face to his. Their lips were inches apart. So close. Then suddenly Hermione pulled away.

"No," she said, tears welling up again. "I can't."

She pulled herself out of Harry's arms and ran down the hallway.

Harry stood there in silence; Hermione long gone.

He put a hand to his face to cover up what looked like tears of his own.


	5. Life Goes On

**A/N: Hey, all those reading my story! I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated! I haven't had time to sit down and write. I just got back in school and have been buried with homework. And on top of that, I got a lead role in my fall play so rehearsal eats up all of my free time. But I finally got a break. A 3 day weekend! So here's the next chapter, Enjoy!**

Life Goes On

Christmas was only days away. The air was crisp. The weather was cold. Fields were blanketed in snow. The view seemed only too perfect for such a holiday; especially a view from the Burrow.

In the early midst of the day, a light breeze blew through the hills. Not too far away from the Weasley house was a single figure standing on top of a hill. He reached out his hand slowly and felt the wind on his finger tips. He lifted it to his face and inhaled slowly. His eyes closed, he took in the fresh essence of the breeze with every ounce. He then slowly opened his eyelids to reveal intense green eyes behind a pair of circular framed glasses. The scene was almost perfect. It was rare for Harry Potter to come across such perfection.

He stood, gazing and admiring the scenery. It was a very cold day, but Harry didn't seem to mind. He was wearing a thick black winter coat, which provided much warmth. He had a distant look on his face as he gazed at the snow covered hills surrounding him.

It had been a few weeks since school had been let out. He was spending his Christmas with the Weasleys. He had begun to talk to Ron again. Their quarrel seemed so unimportant now. So meaningless. So pointless. But he was thankful that he was at least talking to his best friend again.

Harry folded his arms and inhaled slowly, the heat of his breath visible as it came out of his mouth. After a few moments of silence, he could hear the crunching sound of footsteps in the snow behind him. He turned his head to see Ginny approaching him. She was wearing a long brown coat and red mittens. Her hair tumbled down her shoulders and her head was covered in a warm looking wool hat. Her cheeks were quite pink and rosy from the cold weather.

"Hey," she smiled. "You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep." Harry said, looking at the hills again.

"Yeah?" Ginny asked. "How come?"

Harry considered this. "No reason."

Ginny took a few steps closer and stood beside Harry, rubbing her arms for warmth.

"It's a great view you got here."

"Yeah," Ginny said, looking out onto the horizon. "But it does get quite drafty in the house sometimes."

"But still," Harry turned to face Ginny, "a great view."

She smiled slightly. "Mum's making breakfast."

"Good," Harry said. "I'll be in soon."

Ginny noticed the dreamy look on his face.

"Is-something wrong?"

"No," Harry said quietly, looking at the horizon. "I'm fine."

"Okay." Ginny said as she began to make her way down the hill. "See you inside."

After a few moments, Harry stood there, his fingers beginning to get cold through his gloves.

He took another deep breath, turned to the Burrow, and began to walk back through the snow.

Christmas was quiet, uneventful. The Weasley family members were their usual chipper selves. Fred and George were constantly showing Harry their latest item of their joke shop. They believed he had a right to see everything they sold, seeing as he was the reason they were in business.

Ron was constantly sending owls to Lavender Brown. He seemed to have nothing else on his mind but her. Over the Holidays, she had sent him a necklace with a pendant in the shape of the word: SWEETHEART on it. Ron was extremely reluctant to wear it and was constantly made fun of by Fred George and Ginny.

Harry spent long quiet hours sitting by the fire place, reading the daily prophet, looking for any news on Voldemort. He had been so distracted lately, he had almost forgot that he was wanted by a murdering wizard. He would think back on that short period of time. He felt almost "normal," thinking of nothing else but a certain brown eyed witch. The memories pained him. For once in his life, he felt like a regular teenage boy, lovesick over a girl. But now given the choice, he would rather face Lord Voldemort than Hermione Granger.

One late afternoon, Harry sat curled up on the couch by the fire place reading the prophet. Ron Fred and George sat comfortably on the floor playing a game of exploding snap. The fire place burned slowly, emitting a warm and cozy feel to the burrow. All was quiet, peaceful.

Ginny walked into the room and took a seat next to Harry, who seemed not to notice her.

"Hey you," She smiled.

"Hey."

Harry's eyes remained on the newspaper. Ginny tilted her head. It wasn't exactly the response she was looking for.

"What're reading?"

"Just checking up on current events."Harry turned to the next page on the prophet.

"Wizards encounter Nargles in northern Tibet. My god they do exist."

Harry seemed to be in some other world. Ginny had noticed his glum demeanor over the last few days. Something must have been wrong. He was so quiet. It was very out of character for Harry. It was true that he was "the chosen one" as many people said and that he was wanted dead by the most powerful wizard alive. He had a lot on his shoulders.

Ginny bit her lip at this thought. But there _was_ something bothering this boy. And she was going to find out.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Ginny quickly asked. The words were out before she could process what she said.

Harry immediately looked up from the prophet and stared at Ginny. His piercing green gaze sent chills up her spine. Although he had an innocent look of bewilderment on his face.

"N-Nothing's wrong, Ginny." Harry said slowly. "Why do you ask?"

Ginny sat there, eyes widened. She shot a look at her brothers who had stopped their game and were looking up at them.

"Oh, y-you were just being so quiet."

Ginny felt her voice become more confident. "I was just wondering if everything was okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine." Harry grinned slightly. "Everything's great."

He then went back to his reading. Ginny looked down at Ron who was still looking up at them. Clearly he suspected that something was wrong with Harry and wanted his sister to try and help him.

Ginny pondered at how to help harry out of his melancholy mood. She probably would never find out what was wrong but she could try and make him feel better whatever it was.

She looked around her home, looking for some way that could help Harry. Her gaze shifted to the window.

"Hey, look!" Ginny said pointing to the window, "It's snowing!"

"Fascinating, isn't it." said Fred.

"Yes," george replied. "Such a rare thing: snowing in December."

Ginny made a face at her brothers. "That's not the point!"

"Let's go outside!" and with that she jumped off the couch and grabbed her coat and hat.

"Come on!"

All three of her brothers slowly got up from their game and began to dress for going outside. Although the dark haired boy sat perfectly still.

"Oh, come on Harry!" Ginny cried. "Don't you want to go out and play in the snow?"

"Yeah!" called George in a very sarcastic tone, slipping on his gloves. "Play in the snow!"

Harry took a deep breath. "No thanks."

Ginny became somewhat frustrated at his pouty mood. She then walked up to him grabbed a chunk of his hair and yanked him up off the couch. Harry yelped in pain.

"Come on, Potter!"

"Alright! Alright!" Harry yelled. He had a hint of laughter in his tone, which made Ginny smile slightly.

"I'll get my coat!"

Moments later, the five of them were outside and were enjoying the crisp air and the new snowfall. Fred, George, and Ron ran through the snow and rolled around. They seemed like they were five-year-olds. Harry watched as the three red-headed brothers rolled around and began to wrestle. He smiled at their youthful innocence.

"You have to love them." Ginny said, watching her older brothers.

Harry smiled. "You're lucky."

Ginny turned to him, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Harry looked at her. "You have such a big family. A lot of siblings who are there for you."

Ginny smiled at his comment. "Yeah, I guess."

"Hey, Ginnerva…"

Before Ginny could turn to see what her brother wanted, a snowball smacked her in the side of the head.

"Oh my god!" she grabbed her head. "George! You're going to pay for that!"

Ginny immediately reached down to make her own snowball, but Ron and Fred had attacked with their snowballs. Harry dove down to avoid them but was still hit.

"Come on, Gin. Let's get 'em!" he yelled as he began to form his own snowball.

"It's on!" George yelled.

Harry formed a snowball and threw it at Fred, which smacked him right in the shoulder.

"Ha!"

"Potter!" Fred yelled, and a snowball rushed right at him. Harry dove out of the way, dodging the snowball by inches.

Ginny threw her snowball, landing right on Ron's stomach. He doubled over on the impact.

Harry flung two snowballs at the twins and hit them square in the head.

"Nice one!" called Ginny.

Fred formed another snowball and yelled. "Every man for himself!"

At this, everyone jumped away from each other and snow went flying everywhere.

Everyone was yelling and laughing; not a care in the world. Ginny looked at Harry who had a huge smile on his face as he threw his snowballs. She formed another one and threw it right at Him. Harry was looking in a completely different direction as the snowball rushed towards him. Just as the snowball was about to hit, he jerked his head to it, reached out, and grabbed it in the blink of an eye. Ginny stood there, surprised that he caught her snowball.

Harry looked at her as he crumbled it in his hand.

"I'm not the Gryffendor Seeker for nothing!" Harry yelled as he raced towards Ginny.

"I'm gonna get you! Come here!" Harry yelled as he raced towards Ginny.

Ginny screamed and began to run. But Harry wrapped his arms around her and pushed her down into the snow. They began to roll around and wrestle as the snow flew all around them. They both laughed as they struggled for dominance.

"I've got you Harry!" Ginny yelled as she grabbed him by his shoulders. Even through all his heavy layers, Ginny could feel the definition and strength of Harry's arms.

_Quidditch__ has been good to him._

"I don't think so Gin!"

Harry pinned her down on the ground, and she couldn't move a muscle. Ginny laughed and tried to escape but her efforts were in vain. The boy who lived had bested her physically. But she didn't mind, Not at all.

Harry looked down at her and grinned a mischievous grin. She stared up at him, speechless. She was now pinned to the ground with Harry Potter on top of her.

"Well done, Harry!" Fred called. "You beat a _girl_ at wrestling! So macho of you!"

Harry looked up and laughed. "Thanks Fred."

He then looked down at the girl below him and smiled. "I win."

Ginny was distracted by his deep green eyes. "Yeah…"

"Everybody!" called Mrs. Weasley from inside.

"Come inside now! Supper is ready!"

"Yes, Mum!" called Fred and George as they began to enter the house. Harry got up from Ginny and got to his feet. He reached out a hand and helped her up. She got to her feet and for a brief moment, their eyes met as she stood only inches from him.

"Thank you." She said softly.

He grinned at her. Feeling her cheeks get warm she turned away and began to walk back to the house. Harry stood there a moment longer, taking in the cool air he loved so much. He then looked at Ginny as she walked back to the house.

For a moment she turned to look back at Harry. He noticed it and looked back at her, and the moment their eyes met again, she looked away. Harry had a strange feeling. He couldn't put his finger on it. But it was something about the way she just looked at him. She never looked at him that way before.

**A/N: Well, there's that chapter!!! Sorry it took so long to update….**

**Thanks so much all of you that are reading this!!!! Without you, I probably would not be doing this, you're a great help!!!**

**And don't worry…I'm not a Harry/Ginny fan…I'm Harry/Hermione all the way!!!**

**But what kind of fan are you???**

**Harry/Hermione?**

**Harry/Ginny?**

**Ginny/Draco?**

**Harry/ Luna?**

**Harry/Ron? (LOL!)**

**Let me know…..i'm curious to know what kinds parings you guys like**


	6. The Quidditch Rematch

**A/N: Hey, I'm back, sorry for the wait…again…but here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

The Quidditch Rematch

The winter break was over before it even began, and Hogwarts students were making their way back to school. Many had a wonderful holiday. But that couldn't be said for a certain brown-eyed witch. Hermione granger had a very boring, dull uneventful Christmas. The reason for this was obvious. She was so down because of a certain boy. Harry Potter, the famous boy who lived. She was such a fool. The last night she saw him, she was wrapped in his arms, almost kissing him.

_What's wrong with me?_ She would constantly ask herself. _I had him all to myself! _

_So much for that.__ He probably hates me, now._

What was done was done, and Hermione could not change the past. She had her chance with Harry, and she blew it big time. She would be surprised if he ever spoke to her again.

But ironically, to Hermione's utter surprise, Harry did speak to her. It was not even a day after they returned when she saw him. She was on her way to lunch when she saw him. She was on her way down the stairs and once she entered the common room, there he was entering the portrait hole. She saw him and froze.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Harry."

Harry simply looked and smiled. "Hey."

He seemed completely unnerved by the sight of her, as if nothing had ever occurred between them.

"Hi," Hermione managed.

Harry nodded to her and walked right past her toward the staircase.

"Good holiday?" Hermione quickly asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah." He replied simply, still walking. "You?"

"Me? Oh yeah, pretty good." Hermione felt her cheeks getting warm.

"Good." Harry said and continued toward the steps.

"Harry!" Hermione called out again, suddenly. She reacted so quickly, she did not know what to say.

Harry slowly turned around and made eye contact with her. Hermione was blushing profusely now.

"I-It's good to-to see you again." She stammered.

Harry smiled. "You too."

And with that he walked up the stairs and was out of sight. Hermione stood there and pondered what had just happened.

_Well._ She scratched the back of her neck. _That wasn't so bad._

A few days had passed. The pair still hadn't talked, let alone seen each other. Hermione missed "old days" as she now called them; when nothing was going on between them; when they used to be just friends, and nothing more. Now, it was quite a bit more complicated. But, she wasn't going to give up yet. Not on her Harry.

Working up enough Gryffendor courage, she decided to talk to him the next opportunity she had. The chance came one afternoon. She had just finished her class before lunch, and she was headed down toward the great hall. Once she entered, she looked for some fellow classmates to eat lunch with. As her eyes searched the hall, there not too far from her, sat the dark haired boy who lived. She froze and bit her lip.

_Now's my chance!_ She thought. _He's sitting by himself._

She took a moment to gather herself, and slowly began to walk toward him. She approached him and took a deep breath. He was working on some homework and he was running a hand through his long unkempt hair.

_God! He looks so cute when he does that!_

Hermione smiled slightly to herself.

"Hey," she said.

Harry looked up.

"Hey," he grinned back.

_Okay, wow! Hard part's over_

Hermione stood still and began to shuffle her feet. "Hard to get back into the swing of classes after holiday?"

Harry shook his head and shrugged. "Not really."

"But then again. I always had _you_ to help me out."

Hermione flashed a huge smile at Harry.

_He always knows what to say!_

She then casually sat down across from him. He looked at her for a moment and their eyes met, but it was only for a moment. He looked down back at his work. Hermione bit her lip.

"So," she began, unsure of what to say.

"I hear we have a trip to Hogsmeade coming up soon. And, er- I was wondering if you might want to,"

Harry then looked up. "Yeah, I'm busy that day. I promised Ginny I'd spend the day with her."

He looked over his shoulder. "And I'm supposed to see her for lunch. She should be here soon."

"Oh," Hermione said. "Well, I guess-"

"Yeah, sorry." Harry stood up and gathered his things. "Hey, Ginny!"

Hermione looked over and saw the redhead at the entrance of the great hall waving a hand at harry, beckoning him to come to her.

"I'll see you later, Hermione." Harry said in a dismissive tone.

"Yeah, sure." Hermione said quietly as Harry walked towards Ginny. As they left, Hermione could have sworn they had joined hands.

Over the next few weeks, Hermione saw Harry quite a bit. Only he was with Ginny every time. They would always be sitting together and laughing. She would always smack him on the shoulder playfully. And he would always attack her with tickles. The sight was not something Hermione liked.

_They fancy each other._ She decided one day_. It's obvious. It's only a matter of time until she breaks up with Dean and moves on to Harry. They'll go out, and that will be that._

Hermione Granger had accepted the fact that Harry had moved on. But she was having a hard time moving on herself. Seeing him with Ginny upset her quite a bit. It wasn't easy having the boy you've spent every waking hour with spending his time with another girl. But, that was life. She just needed time.

She however did not expect to be a witness of Harry and Ginny's official union of boyfriend and girlfriend.

Harry had gotten in trouble with professor Snape a few weeks previously and had to serve several Saturday detentions. He missed the final match between Gryffendor and Ravenclaw. There was a huge celebration in the common room. Harry entered from the portrait hole and was greeted by a roar of screams.

_"We won!" yelled Ron, bounding into sight and brandishing the silver Cup at Harry. "We won! Four hundred and fifty to a hundred and forty! We won!"_

_Harry looked around; there was Ginny running toward him; she had a hard, blazing look in her face as she threw her arms around him. And without thinking, without planning it, without worrying about the fact that fifty people were watching, Harry kissed her._

_(Harry Potter __And__ The Half-Blood Prince Page 533)_

Hermione stood there, her jaw wide open. There right in front of her the pair stood snogging. The sight shocked, and disgusted her. She had a front row seat. She suddenly felt light headed. Dizzy. Her throat was getting choked up. She slowly began to make her way through the crowds of now cheering and howling people and headed towards the staircase. She ran to the girls dormitory, closed the door behind her, threw herself on her bed with her face in her pillow, and began to cry her eyes out.

As time went by, news of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley being a couple spread fast. And the pair had no shame in hiding it. Everywhere they went, they would be hand in hand, hugging each other, kissing each other, and everyone was welcome to see it.

Hermione became a hermit. She rarely ate, rarely talked. She spent hours alone. In her dorm. In the library. Where ever she could. Seeing the couple was like a nightmare come to life. She knew it was coming. But she had no idea the impact it would have on her. She could barely fathom it. Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley. It just didn't sound right. She had always thought it would be Harry and Hermione. She was so used to it being like that. But things were a lot different now.

One evening as Hermione was returning to the common room, she heard Ron yell something just as she entered the portrait hole.

"This is crazy!" He yelled. "Absolutely crazy! It's rubbish!"

"What?" Harry asked who was lying down on the couch, his head resting on Ginny's lap as she played with his hair.

"They want a rematch!"

Hermione walked by unnoticed, but couldn't help overhear.

"Those bastards want a rematch!"

"Who?" asked Seamus. "Ravenclaw?"

"No!" Ron screamed. "Slytherin!"

"What?" Harry asked, lifting his head up. "Why? We beat them ages ago."

"Yeah," Ron replied, his tone becoming lower. "But, they believed we had played under unfair conduct."

"And do they have the authority to call another match?" asked Ginny.

"Authority lies under head of Slytherin House."

Harry shook his head. "Snape."

All eyes turned to him. "He's getting back at me for what I did to Malfoy."

"That's not it. It can't be." Ron retorted. "There must be-"

"There's no other reason, Ron." Harry stated firmly. "That man has hated me since I came to this school."

He then stood up. "He just expects us to chicken out."

"When do they want to play us?"

Ron liked up at his friend. "This weekend."

Harry folded his arms. "Then we shouldn't let them down."

Silence filled the room.

Hermione quietly made her way to her dorm, still unnoticed.

_So, __Slytherin__ wants a rematch_

The morning of the match, the entire school was in hype. If Slytherin won, they would claim the Cup. This was something Hermione knew Harry would not let happen. Especially if Snape was the one who called for it. He had always given Harry a hard time, but this was different. This was crossing the line. Gryffendor had won fair and square. But Snape was trying to rid Harry of that one glory.

Hermione was eating breakfast and contemplating recent events. Harry and the rest of the Quidditch team were nowhere to be found.

_He must have gotten them all up early. _Hermione thought as she poked at her scrambled eggs with her fork.

_He works so hard._ She thought. _Ever since he was in first year._

The image of the eleven-year-old Harry came to Hermione's mind. She smiled to herself. She remembered when they first met. She looking for Trevor the toad when she came across Harry. She had no idea it was him, the famous Harry Potter. He looked quite "normal" at first. She was so bold then. She came right into their car, sat down, and began to talk to him. Why couldn't she be like that now?

She remembered how he came to her rescue when she was attacked by that troll on Halloween. How she helped him during his first Quidditch match by setting Snape's cloak on fire. Always wanting to help him then. She sighed. Good times. She fast-forwarded to the present-day Harry. He was the same as before. Dark messy hair, round-rimmed glasses, and those intense green eyes. Except there was one thing about the modern Harry she didn't like: a little redhead clinging to his side.

Hermione slammed her fork down on the table.

_THIS IS REDICULOUS! I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!_

_I CAN'T STAND THEM! _

_HE DESERVES BETTER THAN HER!_

_SHE DOESN'T DESERVE HIM!_

_I DESERVE HIM! _

_ME!_

_I WANT HIM ALL TO MYSELF! _

_HE'S MINE!_

_HE'S MY HARRY!_

Hermione jumped up from the table and stormed out of the great hall. She was so frustrated with everything. Ginny needed to back off. Harry was hers, and she was going to tell her. But more importantly she was going to tell Harry. Maybe she would tell him with her lips, any maybe even her tongue, if necessary.

The match was going to start soon, so she didn't have much time. But she had to talk to Harry. Hermione quickly made her way to the Gryffendor locker room. She had to see him before he went out onto the field.

_Maybe this will encourage him_ She thoughtas a smile grew on her face.

She approached the entrance to the locker room, and quietly opened the door. But as she was about to enter, she heard a familiar voice cry out.

"-EVERY YEAR, THOSE LITTLE SNAKES TRY AND STEAL OUR GLORY!"

A thunderous roar of yells followed the statement. Hermione quietly peeked her head in to see what was going on. She didn't want to make herself noticed, so she tried to keep quiet as best she could.

"AND EVERY YEAR, WE DRIVE THEM INTO THE GROUND!"

Hermione turned her head just to the right and saw Harry standing on top of a bench surrounded by his fellow Gryffendor Quidditch players. He stood almost entirely suited up for the game, accept for one tiny little detail: he was shirtless. Hermione's eyes widened and hew jaw dropped. There in front of her, stood the boy who lived, the chosen one, her best friend, Ginny's new boyfriend, with his insanely chiseled torso, chest and arms. Even from the distance she stood at, Hermione could make out every single abdominal muscle on his stomach. As he yelled, each set of muscles tensed and flexed, making Hermione stare even harder.

_WOW!_ She thought. _Quidditch__ has done him good! _

"IF SNAPE WANTS A REMATCH, THEN WE'LL GIVE HIM ONE!" Harry jumped down from the bench and held out his arms at his sides. Two of his fellow Gryffendor teammates approached from behind him and began fastening his pads on his upper body and arms.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. _He's a warrior._

Harry looked over to Ron.

"How long?" He asked.

"Five minutes."

Harry smiled. "Time to shine!"

Hermione gasped quietly to herself. She had come too late. She would have to talk to him after the match.

She closed the door quietly and made her way to the Gryffendor stands. She smiled as she walked.

_At least I got to see a new side of Harry. All abs out and everything!_

The image of Harry's wonderful body came to her mind. She pictured him on one of those Calvin Klein posters.

She reached the top of the bleachers and took a seat. The match began shortly after. Fred and George Weasley were at the mic.

"Ah, welcome all to the final Quidditch match of the year!" called Fred. "Wow, it feels good to be back at Hogwarts, eh George?"

"Right you are Fred! Couldn't have picked a better time!"

Hermione smiled at the two twins.

"This will be fun." She said to herself.

"Okay, here come our brave Gryffendors! Led by their fearless captain, HARRY POTTER!"

A rumble of yells spread through the crowds as Harry led the team out onto the field. He flew his broom with such bravado; something Hermione had never seen before. It reminded her of Victor Krum. Harry zoomed all around the field as every one yelled. He raised an arm to greet everyone, and the screams grew louder.

"Oh, he's a great one, isn't he? That Potter!"

"And here come the Slytherins!" A large eruption of "Boo's" went through the stands.

The green uniforms mixed with red on the field.

The crowd grew silent as each player took their place on the field. Madam Hooch entered the field and released the snitch and bludgers. Harry's eyes followed the tiny golden ball. The Quaffle was thrown up and the game began.

The crowd yelled loudly again as the game began. Hermione cheered along wither fellow Gryffendor's, her eyes never leaving Harry.

Not too long later…..

"POTTER CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" George yelled. "GRYFFENDOR WINS!"

Hermione screamed at the top of her lungs. "YEAH HARRY!"

Harry smiled as he flashed the tiny golden ball around to the crowds, flaunting their victory.

He landed his broom and dismounted. He looked around at the yelling fans and took in the grand sight.

Suddenly, Harry heard the voice of Malfoy calling up from above.

"Hey, Potter!"

Harry over his shoulder, and suddenly without warning-

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Hermione yelled.

A bludger, sent by Crabbe, zoomed down and conked harry right across the forehead. He staggered for a moment and put his hand to his forehead to find out that it was bleeding severely.

"Ouch," was all he said as he fell to the ground. Gasps emerged from the crowd.

"HARRY!!!" Hermione screamed.

And before she knew it, she was off the stands, on the field, and running towards Harry long before anybody else.

**A/N: This was a somewhat odd and difficult chapter to write, after reading through it, it seemed to have squeezed a lot into it, including Harry's relationship with Ginny, Hermione's feelings for harry, as well as my own portion of the Quidditch match. I didn't want to emphasize things like Harry and Ginny (after all this a Harry/Hermione Fic)but it needed to be done, so I just did it quickly. As for the rest, it may seem really weird and random, but don't worry, it's just another step leading to the bigger picture. I'm going to end the story in the next 2 to 3 chapters, so don't worry...This is ,I hate to say...my "worst" chapter, but it will get better, I promise.**


	7. The Scent Of Perfume

A/N: Hey I'm back…sorry IT'S BEEN SOOO LONG! But I had a huge writer's block and I decided to take a break. But then I forgot about the srory. Also, if you didn't enjoy the last chapter too much, it wasn't my best, but it needed to be done so I could get to the next chapter. This is actually the chapter I've been wanting to write for quite some time, and now here it is…Enjoy!

The Scent of Perfume

By the time Hermione made it to the fallen Seeker, he was already on the ground, unconscious. She ran to his side and dropped to her knees, pulling his head up to her.

"Harry!" she cried.

She gently put a finger up to his forehead and examined the bleeding. The bludger scraped his forehead and an entire layer of skin was gone. Not too big a chunk, but there was plenty of blood.

"Harry, please." Her voice was becoming quieter. She lifted him up a bit so that his back rested against her chest and her arms were wrapped around his front.

Behind Hermione Madam Hooch was racing up to her and blowing her whistle.

"MALFOY!" She screamed. "CRABBE! GOYLE!"

"COME HERE AT ONCE!"

The three slitheryn boys slowly descended on their brooms and dismounted. Hooch approached them, grabbed two of them by the collar's of their shirts and dragged them off the field, followed by the third. Another round of "boo's" was emitted from the crowd as they exited the field.

Hermione began to shed a few tears. Harry would not wake up.

Hagrid, Ron, Luna, and Ginny came running up to the pair, concern on each of their faces. Hermione looked up for a moment to see them approach. She then looked down at her unconscious Harry.

"Baby, please wake up." She whispered into his ear.

"'Ermione?" Hagrid asked as he took a knee in front of them. "'Is 'Arry alright?"

"Malfoy just smacked him with that bludger for nothing!" Ron said in anger.

"Right out of nowhere," Luna agreed.

Ginny came up and examined Harry's forehead.

"Ouch!" she said taking note of the blood.

"Hagrid, he's been knocked out!" Ginny yelled, turning her head to him. " He has to go to the hospital wing!"



"I'll take 'im." Hagrid said standing up. "'Ermione I'll just-"

"No!" the bushy haired girl screamed as her grip around Harry tightened.

"Hermione! Harry's injured!" Ron yelled.

She looked around at everyone. She wasn't about to let her Harry out of her grip.

Ginny looked up. "Hermione."

The two girls locked eyes. "Hermione, please."

"He'll be okay." She assured her. "He just needs to go the hospital wing."

After a moment, Hermione nodded and released Harry.

Hagrid scooped up Harry and headed towards the castle. Ron and Ginny followed. Hermione got to her feet and watched. Luna stood beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You okay?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine."

After a few moments, Hermione shook off what had just happened. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw Harry drop to the ground. It all Happened so fast.

_He'll be okay._ Hermione thought. _He is Harry Potter, after all._

Not too long later in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was healing Harry's gash in his forehead.

"Such a dangerous game," she said, dressing the wound.

The whole gang stood around Harry, leaning forward in concern.

"I feel like this happens a lot," Ron observed. This did in fact happen quite often with their dark haired friend. Always injured and in the hospital wing.

Ginny punched his shoulder.

"Ouch!" Ron grabbed his shoulder in pain, "well it does."

"So insensitive, Ronald."

Luna took note of the gash. "Well, he's been in ordeals far worse than this, so I think he'll be just fine."

"That he will," said Madam Pomfrey, putting a bandage on his head. "But he has to recuperate."

"How long will it take," said the quiet voice of Hermione. Everyone turned to see the bush haired girl sitting in a chair some distance from them.

"Oh, just a good night's sleep," Madam Pomfrey assured her.



Hermione let out a big sigh. Harry's injury took quite a toll on her. It's true he's been in worse situations before, but considering Hermione's current state, anything to hurt her little Harry would drive her over the edge.

"Oh, poor thing," Ginny said softly as she ran her fingers through his hair gently.

Suddenly, Harry's eyes opened and he lifted his head.

"Whoa," he stated, "That hurt."

"Hey mate," Ron exclaimed, "How you doing?"

"We won! I feel great," Harry began to sit up, but fell back down just as quickly "Whoa…"

He grabbed his forehead and the whole room spun. "I lied."

"Just rest," Ginny said stroking his hair once again, "You'll be fine in the morning."

"And he needs his rest," said Madam Pomfrey, "So I suggest we all let Mr. Potter sleep."

She gestured toward the door for everyone to leave. "Come on, come on."

Everyone reluctantly walked towards the entrance. Hermione slowly sat up and followed. But she slowed once she got to the foot of Harry's bed. She looked at him as he laid there with his eyes closed. His chest rose and fell with each breath he took. He looked so peaceful.

_He'll be okay._ Hermione thought. _I'm just overreacting._

Hermione smiled to herself and headed towards the door.

"Hey, you…"

Hermione stopped suddenly and turned her head slowly to see Harry looking at her, his eyes open slightly.

Harry grinned at her and closed his eyes. Hermione kept a straight face and turned back toward the door and left the hospital wing.

A few hours later, Hermione sat in the girls dormitory by the window sill. She hadn't said much for the rest of the day. She was too busy thinking about how much she had fallen for the boy who lived.

_Well he certainly does look good shirtless._ Who would have known? all those years Harry had the body of a supermodel. _Quidditch had done that boy good._ Hermione pictured his chiseled upper body in her mind. Those broad shoulders. His defined chest. His perfectly formed abs…

"He's amazing, isn't he?"

Hermione came to her senses. "What?"

Ginny was sitting on her bed a few feet away from Hermione.



"Harry amazing, isn't he?" Ginny said, hugging her knees to her chest. "I mean he's had so many cuts andbruises and wounds over the years, but he just keeps on going."

"Er, yeah I guess so," Hermione said plainly.

"I mean, is he something or is he something," Ginny said making herself more comfortable by lying down on her stomach to face Hermione.

"But you've known him for so long, Hermione. He's probably just a normal person to you."

"Well," she started, looking for a response, "He's my best friend."

"Yeah, I think everyone knows that now," Ginny laughed.

"What do you mean?"

"At the Quidditch match," Ginny explained, "When you raced down to him before any of us knew what was happening."

Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment.

"You looked like you were ready to pounce on us if we came any closer to you," Ginny mused, looking up and reminiscing the event.

Hermione had no response. _I would have pounced on you if you touched him! _

Hermione's eyes scanned the room looking for a change of subject. Then she spotted a gaudy glass bottle with a pink tint to it sitting on Ginny's nightstand.

"Hey, what is that?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Oh, that," Ginny jumped off her bed and grabbed the bottle, "It's a perfume Harry got me on one our dates to Hogsmeade!"

Hermione's heart sunk. "Oh."

"It smells wonderful." Ginny took a whiff of it and sighed. "Harry loves when I wear it."

"I'll bet," Hermione said, folding her arms and looking out the window once more.

"You want to put some on," Ginny asked holding the perfume up to Hermione and spraying a bit of it on her neck.

"Hey Ginny," Hermione exclaimed, "I didn't say…Oh…"

Hermione could smell the strong fragrance of the perfume. It did smell quite feminine and nice.

"That is pretty good."

"I told you," Ginny smiled. "Here,"



Ginny handed Hermione the bottle.

"I guess I could try some," Hermione said taking the perfume and lightly spraying some on the other side of her neck.

"Lovely," smiled Ginny.

Later that evening, Hermione sat in the common room on the couch attempting to do some homework.

She stared at the flames of the dying fire and played with her quill.

_I've fallen for Harry_, She thought, _But he's fallen for Ginny._

She sighed. _Oh well. I had my chance._

Hermione thought back to that fateful night during Slughorn's party. He had chased after her to see if she was okay. And she threw it in his face. But he still took her in his arms. He was so sweet. They almost kissed too. But she rejected him. They were so close, and she pushed him away.

Hermione threw her quill down and rested her cheek on her hand. She stared at the dancing flames.

_I'm so stupid. Harry could have been mine. But I blew it. _

Hermione had thought of that night all Christmas break. She had shed her fair share of tears then. But now there was nothing she could do.

_It wasn't fair to Harry. I ran off without giving him a chance to explain. I'm so sorry Harry._

Unable to do any work, Hermione got up and walked out of the common room. It was pretty late, so not many people were up. She began walking the halls of the castle. She wasn't headed anywhere in particular. She just needed to clear her mind. After a while, she decided to go to the one place she would feel most comfortable in. The Hospital wing.

She approached the entrance and quietly pushed the door open. It was completely dark inside, except for the faint light of the moon shining through the windows. She looked around and saw that only one bed was occupied. She approached it and stared at the young man who stole her heart. He was asleep and he never looked more at peace. It was hard for someone like Harry Potter to find peace.

Hermione stared at him as he slept. She sighed and quietly sat down on the bed next to Harry. She slowly lied down beside him with her back to him. She closed her eyes. This was as close as she would ever get to him.

"I'm Sorry," she whispered.

She laid there for a moment. She looked up at the tall windows and saw how beautiful the night sky was.

Suddenly she felt the gentle touch of a hand wrap itself around her small waist.



"Hey," Harry said quietly.

Hermione couldn't help but smile. "Hey."

She could feel his strong arm around her and she put her hand over his to feel the smoothness of his skin.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, still looking away.

"Exhausted," he replied, "barely awake."

He pulled her closer to him. "But I knew you would come here."

Hermione was confused by this. _He knew I was coming?_

Harry began to kiss the back of her neck lightly. Hermione's eyes widened.

"I could smell your perfume," he said, smelling her neck.

_Oh no._ Hermione panicked. _He thinks I'm Ginny._

She should have stopped him. She should have said no. But the softness of his lips on her skin seemed more appealing.

His kisses became longer as he kissed his way down her neck.

Hermione's eyes fluttered shut. She let out a quiet gasp. His lips felt so soft. They felt so good.

Who would have known this would happen? Hermione would have never thought her luck would change so quickly.

Sure, Harry may have thought she was Ginny. But that wasn't going to stop her from finally telling Hermione how she really felt about him.

She turned around on the bed to face Harry and pressed her lips to his and kissed him deeply. His lips were so soft against hers. She ran her fingers through his long unkempt hair. Harry wrapped both of his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Their bodies were pressed fully against each other. Hermione deepened the kiss and could feel Harry moan into her mouth. She could feel his tongue on her lips, asking for entrance. She granted it and let him come into her mouth, her tongue beginning to dance with his. They would stop briefly for air as they began to nibble at each other's mouths. Harry moved down to her neck and started to kiss, suck, and even bite at the sensitive skin. Hermione couldn't get enough of him. She pulled his face up to hers once more and kissed him gently on the lips. She then rolled over on top of him and put her legs on either side of his waist. She kissed him deeply as she straddled him. She could feel him smile into the kiss and she couldn't help but smile in return. She began to work her way down his neck and nibbled at it just as he did to her. Her hands began to explore his upper body wanting to feel the perfect shape of his chest and abs. She could feel the defined ripples of muscles through his shirt. Harry's hands rested on Hermione's waist as she kissed him. He began to slowly work his hands up through the back of her shirt, feeling the smoothness of skin on her back. Hermione moaned again at his touch and kissed his lips once more. He pulled her to him so she had her full weight on top of him. Hermione could tell he was still very tired, so she decided to stop where she was and not go any 

further than they already had gone. She rested her head against his chest and could felt the rise and fall of it. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. They stayed like that for what seemed like forever.

Hermione was in a state of bliss. Harry was quite the kisser. Gentle but passionate. But he was of course very tired from the events that occurred earlier that day. She could only imagine what he was like when he had all of his energy. She smiled to herself.

Sometime later, Harry fell fully asleep with Hermione in his arms. Hermione, knowing she couldn't stay here, quietly and reluctantly got out of his warm grasp. She kissed him gently on the forehead before heading out the door and back to the dormitory.

Not too long after that, Hermione was laying in her own bed. She had finally fallen asleep, a smile on her face.

She did realize of course, she would need to tell him what had happened. And tell Ginny as well and face the consequences. But for now, she decided to let things remain as they were.

She finally got to tell Harry how she felt. And she was happy.


	8. Keeping A Promise

AN: Hey guys, I hope you all liked the last chapter. I wanted to write that from the very beginning. But don't worry…it ain't over yet! I think I outdid myself with this chapter. There will be two more chapters left in the story including this one. So I hope you enjoy the end of the story.

Keeping a Promise

Over the next few days, Hermione was on a cloud. Life was good. She had snogged the boy of her dreams. Harry had made a full recovery from his Quidditch injury. One morning during breakfast, while all the Gryffindor sat and ate, Neville pointed toward the entrance to none other than Harry Potter. He was a picture of health. He approached the table and was greeted with a big warm welcome. As he sat down, he acknowledged everyone. Hermione sat quietly and smiled at him. She could still taste his lips. The feeling made her soar.

_I'll have to tell him of course _she thought as she sipped her pumpkin juice.

_I mean he is still with Ginny._

She had decided not to tell anyone for the time being. But she knew eventually, she would have to tell him as well as Ginny.

When breakfast ended, everyone gave Harry a clap on the back or a hug. Ginny, of course, gave him a kiss on the lips. This would have normally made Hermione furious with jealousy. But now she couldn't care less.

When Ginny had said her goodbyes to Harry, he approached Hermione.

"Hey," he said calmly.

Hermione embraced him in a big hug the way only a best friend could. Harry held her closely.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said softly into his ear.

Harry smiled. "I've had worse."

"I know," Hermione said as she let go of him. They both began walking beside each other.

"I heard you were really worried about me," Harry stated simply.

Hermione bid her lip and looked at the floor. "Of course I was. Er…you're my best friend."

Harry smiled and elbowed her playfully. " 'Mione."

She looked up and they locked eyes.

"You're mine too."

He took her hand in his and headed out the entrance of the great hall.



Life continued normally for them. Hermione kept her secret from Harry he seemed to never suspect anything. There were several times when Hermione caught him and Ginny snogging in a corridor or cuddling on the couch in the common room. She simply sighed when she saw them together. He still belonged to her. And it didn't help too much that he thought she was Ginny the night they had kissed. It only seemed to make Harry and Ginny's relationship more solid.

_Great._ Hermione thought. _I do the work and she gets the credit. _

But there was little she could do, so she had to let it go.

One night, when Harry returned to the common room from his private lesson with Dumbledore, it was apparent something wasn't right just by the look on his face.

_Ron and Hermione were sitting together in the common room when he came back. "What does he want?" Hermione said at once. "Harry are you okay?" she added anxiously._

"_I'm fine," said Harry shortly, racing past them. He dashed up the stairs and into his dormitory, where he flung open his trunk and pulled out the Marauder's Map and a pair of balled-up socks. Then he sped back down the stairs and into the common room, skidding to a halt where Ron and Hermione sat, looking stunned. "I've got to be quick," Harry panted. "Dumbledore thinks I'm getting my Invisibility Cloak. Listen…." Quickly he told them where he was going and why. He did not pause for either Hermione's gasps of Horror or for Ron's hasty questions; they could work out the finer details for themselves later._

"…_.so you see what this means?" harry finished at a gallop. _

"_Dumbledore won't be here tonight, so Malfoy's going to have another clear shot at whatever he's up to. No, listen to me!" he hissed angrily, as both Ron and Hermione showed every sign of interrupting. "I know it was Malfoy celebrating in the Room of Requirement. Here-" he shoved the Marauder's Map into Hermione's hands. "You've got to watch him and you've got to watch Snape too. Use anyone else who you can rustle up from the D.A., Hermione, those contact Galleons will still work, right? Dumbledore says he's put extra protection in the school, but if Snape's involved, he'll know what Dumbledore's protection is, and how to avoid it-but he won't be expecting you lot to be on the watch, will he?" _

"_Harry-" began Hermione, her eyes huge with fear._

"_I haven't got time to argue," said Harry curtly. "Take this as well-"_

_He thrust the socks into Ron's hands._

"_Thanks," said Ron. "Er-why do I need socks?"_

"_You need what's wrapped in them, it's the Felix Felicis. Share it between yourselves and Ginny too. Say good-bye to her for me. I'd better go, Dumbledore's waiting-"_

"_No!" said Hermione, as Ron unwrapped the tiny bottle of golden potion, looking awestruck. "We don't want it, you take it, who knows what you're going to be facing?"_

"_I'll be fine, I'll be with Dumbledore," said Harry. "I want to know you lot are okay….Don't look like that, Hermione, I'll see you later…."_

_(__Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Page 551-552)_

And before Hermione had a chance to respond, Harry was already out of the portrait hole. She looked down at the map in her hand and then over to the golden bottle in Ron's. Her throat want dry. These were some of Harry's most important things. Why was he doing this?

Hermione quickly handed Ron the map and dashed out the portrait hole. She ran down the stairs and saw Harry walking toward the entrance hall.

"Harry, wait!" she called.

Harry turned around, a bewildered look on his face. "Hermione?"

She took his hands in hers. "Harry I don't want you to go."

"Hermione I have to-"

"No," she said quickly. "I have a really bad feeling about this. You could really get hurt out there."

"I'll be with Dumbledore, I told you." Harry said putting his hands on Hermione's shoulder's to comfort her.

"I know, but-" Hermione was becoming hysterical. "Harry, you don't always have to play the hero. You don't always have to protect everyone. Don't go off and get yourself killed just to make sure we're safe. I just couldn't live with the face that you'd die for me."

Harry looked surprised by Hermione's words.

"Oh, Hermione," Harry said as he embraced her in a full hug. "I have to do this. I'm not trying to be a hero."

"No," she said as she wrapped her arms around him. "You are. Always a hero, Harry Potter. Always going off and doing what has to be done."

Harry held her tighter. "Listen 'Mione. I know haven't been myself lately. Baby, look at me."

Hermione looked into his eyes. They were bright and green, but most of all, sincere. "I'm coming back, I promise. And when I get back, you and I are going to sit down and have a nice big talk about everything, okay?" He kissed her gently on the forehead.

Hermione began to shed tears. Harry cupped her face in his hands and wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Okay?" he asked sweetly. "I promise I'll come back to you. But I have to go…."

Harry let go of Hermione and walked down the hall, leaving her alone. She sobbed harder and harder as she watched him go, his words echoing in her head. _I'll come back to you_



Hermione glumly made her way back to the common room. As she stepped through the portrait hole, she saw Ron standing talking to Neville.

"…So Malfoy might be attacking us tonight, and he'll have help. So we have to try and stop them…" Ron stopped talking to see Neville looking toward the entrance. He looked over his shoulder. "Hermione! What was all that about?"

"What?"

"You just ran out after Harry." Ron said simply.

"Oh," Hermione looked down at her shoes, "I just wanted to wish him good luck."

"Is it true?" asked Neville, "Is Malfoy really in league with _you know who_?"

Hermione bit her lip. "Yes. Harry believes he is."

"Oh that little git!" said Neville raising up a fist. "I always knew he was trouble!"

"And we have to be ready for whatever he might be planning," Ron continued.

Hermione ignored the commotion from the two of them. She walked over to the couch and slumped down in it. Harry was gone once again. And this time there was a good chance it may be for good. There was nothing she could do to stop him. Harry potter…always the hero.

"So, if we can organize everyone from the D.A., we might have enough people to hold them off," Ron finished.

"How will we contact them?" asked Neville.

"Hermione has the Galleon that can summon them," Ron said, "right Hermione?"

Both of them turned to the bushy haired girl on the couch. She looked at all of them with a blank face.

"I-I'm not sure it will work," she said.

"But you do have them right?"

"I-yes. But will anyone still be loyal enough to the D.A. to help us?"

"We still are," said Neville. "And I'm sure a lot of others are too. Especially if they know they're fighting against Malfoy."

"But this is _Voldemort_ we're talking about," Hermione said briskly, "Not just Malfoy."

"We're not doing this just to fight him," said Ron. "We're doing it for Harry too."

Hermione looked up._ Harry_

"Yeah," beamed Neville, "for Harry."



"Yeah. We're doing it for Harry."

"Harry," Hermione said, more to herself than to anyone else. "For harry."

She looked at the two boys. This was going to be a long night.

Sometime later, she and Ron were standing in the hallway of the castle. She had found her Galleon and called all of the Members of the D.A., but unfortunately only Neville and Luna were the only ones who had showed up. Ron had told them the story and sent them to different locations in the castle. It wasn't an army, but they had to try.

As they stood, wands out and ready. The castle was fairly quiet, except for the light breeze of the evening and loud snoring from several of the portraits on the walls. They had no idea where they would be coming from, let alone how many there would be. Hermione gripped her wand nervously. The last time she was in a situation like this was last year in the Ministry of Magic. She was hexed by a wizard and fell to the ground unconscious. She quivered at the thought of it. She had found out later that Harry was at her side not a moment later, making sure she was okay.

She sighed. _Harry_. She hoped he was oaky now.

"So, you were just telling Harry good luck?" Ron asked, breaking the silence.

"Er…yeah," Hermione didn't look at him, "I was just worried about him, that's all."

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I hope so," said Hermione placing a hand on her cheek, looking rather concerned.

Ron looked at his busy haired friend. She looked really worried. She hadn't said much since they left the common room. True, she did worry about Harry a lot. But this was somehow different. The way she looked when his name came up. Worried but at the same time…excited. Happy.

Ron scratched the back of his neck, trying to think of something to break the awkward silence.

Then he thought of something, and before he knew it, the words were out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry."

Hermione looked at him "What?"

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

"For what?" Hermione seemed clueless to what he was talking about.

"For what I said that night." Ron looked down. "In the classroom, with Harry."

It dawned on Hermione. _That _night_._ It all seemed so long ago.

"Oh, Ron," said Hermione, "you don't have to apologize."



"No I do," he replied. "I said some pretty mean things. I didn't mean them of course. I was angry. I'm a stupid git. Harry's right. Lavender and I never did work out. I don't know why I did it. I just…wanted to be like Harry in a sense. He has everything. I have nothing."

"Ron," said Hermione, her voice filled with sincerity. "That's not true."

"Yes it is," he said defensively. "He has it all. Looks. Money. Attention. Fame. A Name for himself. There's not a soul alive who doesn't know the famous Harry Potter. The boy who lived."

"Ron, there's more important things in life than fame," Hermione said.

"You're right," Ron added curtly. "I think he has something even more important than all those things."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"…He has you."

Hermione's eyed widened slightly. "Me? What are you talk-?"

"He deserves you more than me, Hermione."

The bushy haired girl was speechless.

"And I think you deserve him…more than you deserve me."

Hermione didn't know what to say. She wrapped her arms around the Redhead's neck and embraced him in a hug. "Oh, Ron."

Ron returned the hug and held her close.

"Ron. Ron. Ron."

"You're a beautiful girl, 'Mione," Ron said gently as he patted the small of her back. "Any guy would be thrilled to have you."

Hermione smiled to herself and buried her face into Ron's shoulder.

"Again, I'm sorry."

Hermione sighed. "I forgive you."

Suddenly there was a loud THUMP! It came from around the corner. It was close. Ron and Hermione came out of their embrace with a bewildered and somewhat scared look.

"What the bloody hell..." Ron said, drawing his wand.

"That sounded close," Hermione said quietly. "I think it came from the Room of Requirement."

Ron stood in front of Hermione in a defensive manner.

"Stay behind me."



Hermione pulled out her wand and stood close to Ron. Slowly they walked down the hall and carefully turned the corner barely enough to peek around it.

Ron slowly looked around the corner of the wall and his eyes widened. Out of the doors to the Room of Requirement walked Draco Malfoy and a large group of Death Eaters.

Ron immediately backed away and pressed himself up against the wall, well out of sight.

"What was it?" Hermione whispered.

"It's Malfoy," Ron said quickly. "He's with Death Eaters."

"How many?"

Ron took a minute to think about it. "A lot."

"We have to warn the others." Hermione said, grabbing Ron's hand, trying to pull him away from the wall.

"How the hell are we gonna do that?" Ron asked a hint of annoyance in his tone. "There on every floor! And not to mention… we're in a bloody castle! THIS PLACE IS HUGE!"

His last statement was a little too loud. Hermione put a hand over her friend's mouth. "Shh! Keep it down!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm just saying that seems a little too-"

Suddenly they heard Malfoy's voice and the sound of footsteps approaching around the corner.

"This way." They heard him say.

Ron looked at Hermione. "I like it. Let's go!"

He grabbed her hand and together they ran as quickly and as quietly as they could towards the staircase. Once they were safely out of view from the approaching Death Eaters, Ron turned to face Hermione. He was panting and breathing heavily.

"Okay…what…are …we gonna…do?" he asked between breaths.

"We need to get to each floor and let them know they're here."

"_Each_ floor?" Ron asked.

"_Yes_," Hermione said again, making herself very clear. "We need to tell everyone."

"But they could be anywhere." Ron said. "And there are seven floors!"

"You and I were the only ones on the seventh floor, so that floor is out."

Ron didn't look convinced. "Okay that leaves six floors, but we'll never get to all of them in time."



"We'll split up," Hermione said quickly. "I'll take floors six through four. You take floors three to one."

"Hey!" Ron said, "Why do I have to go down further than you?"

Hermione shrugged. "Because you're a boy, you can run faster than me."

Ron rolled his eyes at this statement. "Oh thanks."

Hermione looked back at the top of the staircase. The Death Eaters would be showing up there very soon.

"Now listen, Ron" Hermione began. "This is going to take a little finesse. Don't just go yelling through the halls. Be smooth about it."

Ron's jaw dropped. "Finesse!? There are Death Eaters in the castle and you want FINESSE!?"

"HEY! DOWN THERE!"

Ron and Hermione looked at the top of the staircase to see a large group of Death Eaters staring at them, wands drawn.

"Not good," said Ron.

Immediately they began shooting curses and hexes at them. Ron and Hermione ducked. Once the opportunity was right, they shot back returning hexes at them.

"GO!" Hermione shouted.

Together they got up and ran in separate directions; Hermione down one hall and Ron down another. The Death Eaters swarmed after them, firing hexes as they gave pursuit.

Ron ran as fast as his legs could carry him. He could hear the Death Eaters from behind him. They were close, but not close enough to get a clear shot at him. After a while, he rounded a corner and stopped to catch his breath. He took only a moment. He was bent over with his hands resting on his knees.

Suddenly, a dark purple beam of light shot past him. It missed his shoulder by only inches. He gasped and began to run again.

"Forget finesse!" He shouted as he ran. "THEY'RE HEEEEERE!"

His words echoed through the halls.

"THE DEATH EATERS ARE HERE!"

And sure enough, everyone in the castle heard him.

Hermione ran through the halls, wand in hand. She heard a loud echoing scream. The voice was as clear as day. _Ron. _Hermione rolled her eyes. _He never listens._



Not having to worry about warning everyone, for her redhead friend had done that already, she simply ran as fast as she could. To find cover. To find friends. To get away. Anything. She was alone, and slowly she became more and more frightened.

She could hear the sound of footsteps close behind her, and her heart pounded faster.

She rounded a corner and immediately took cover behind the first thing she saw, a statue. She dove for the statue and rested behind it. She was safe for now. No one could see her with the position she was in. A few moments crept by and she saw the Death Eaters run by. She closed her eyes. She was terrified now. She closed her eyes.

_Harry_, she thought, _where are you?_

The sound of screams and hexes became audible in the distance. The Death Eaters were taking their toll on the castle. Everyone was awake surely by now. Not just the students, but the teachers as well.

Hermione felt a sense of comfort at the thought of this. The teachers could surely help fend off the Death Eaters. Having people like Professor McGonagall and Hagrid on their side, made Hermione feel safer.

Summoning the courage, she stood up and gripped her wand tightly. She began to walk down the hallway in search of Death Eaters.

Either she would die here, or live to see her Harry again. The second option seemed much more appealing.

"Okay," Hermione said "Let's go."

She began to walk down the hall in search of danger. As she descended the stairs to a lower floor, she saw the devastation the Death Eaters had caused. Many of the paintings were on the ground and the halls looked a mess. Hermione cringed. They had been through here already. Screaming became more and more audible.

She turned a corner and saw a group of Death Eaters firing hexes at a group of first years. Hermione became furious at the sight of this.

_How could they? _She thought.

Instinctively, she raised her wand and said the first thing that came to her mind.

"Expelliarmus!"

One Death Eater's wand was knocked from his hand. The group of the mall turned their attention to the young girl.

"Stupify!" Hermione roared.

The Death Eater flew back and hit the ground unconscious. A second Death Eater raised his wand and fired a curse to Hermione.



"Protego!" she said raising her wand.

She walked toward them, firing hex after hex and not too long later, all of them were on the floor. She looked at the first years. They were hiding behind a stack of desks.

"Thank you," they said shyly.

Hermione smiled at them. "Go. It's not safe here. Find Professor McGonagall. She'll keep you safe."

Obediently, the group of first years got up and ran down the hall. Hermione took a deep breath.

_Boy that was fun. _She thought sarcastically.

"Well done, Muddblood."

Hermione's eyes widened and she quivered at the cold familiar voice. Slowly she turned to See Malfoy leaning against a wall, arms folded casually. He began clapping and applauding Hermione's earlier actions.

"I never knew you had it in you," he said looking down at the fallen Death Eaters. "I guess that scar-head really did teach you something after all."

Hermione gripped her wand tightly. Draco drew his own wand and slowly approached her.

Instinctively, she quickly raised her wand.

"Stupi-"

"EXPELLIARMUS!" yelled Malfoy. Hermione's wand flew out of her fingers and landed on the floor some thirty feet away.

Hermione was defenseless.

"CRUCIO!" yelled Malfoy. And Hermione immediately felt a rushing sensation of pain throughout her entire body. She fell to the floor in pain.

Malfoy stopped the curse and laughed.

"Hurts, doesn't it." he said, approaching her. He came up to her and grabbed a fistful of her hair. She screamed in pain.

"Not so brave now, are you, Mudblood!"

Hermione tried to grab his hand and get it off her hair. But it was no use. He was too strong.

"Not so brave without your little friends! Where are Harry and Ron? Where are they, Mudblood?" He pulled Hermione's hair harder and harder.

"No one to save you this time!"



Tears bean to fall down Hermione's cheeks now. It was true. Neither Harry nor Ron was there to protect her. She thought it was all over. The pain on her body and head was excruciation.

But Malfoy made a move she didn't expect. He let go of her hair and backed away slightly.

"Come on, get up!" he yelled. "GET UP!"

Hermione dizzily got up to her feet. Her head hung low, hair dangling in front of her face. She barely stood.

"That's it," Malfoy grinned.

Hermione was so full of fury now. But she stayed still. Letting go of her was a bad idea.

She curled her fingers into a fist and wit hall her strength, she drove her fist up into Malfoy's chin. The punch drove him off the ground and he fell onto his back.

Hermione was livid now. She walked up to the greasy haired boy and, without any regret whatsoever, kicked him hard in his ribs. He growled in pain. Hermione liked the sound of it. She kicked him again. And again. He was screaming now, begging her to stop. But that didn't change matters much.

She drove her heel into his wrist. He moaned in pain. She brought up her fist and struck him again in the face. She then grabbed him by his collar with both hands and drove her forehead into his. The head-butt hurt both of them, but Malfoy fell back onto the ground, for what looked like the last time.

Hermione was sweating and exhausted.

"Come on!" she yelled. "Is that it?"

Malfoy made a struggle to crawl away. But Hermione simply walked up beside him and kicked him again in his side.

"Get up! Come on!"

Malfoy seemed to be on the verge of tears now. Hermione was beside herself.

But all of her glory was short-lived. She suddenly felt a surge of pain as the word _Stupify_ was heard in the distance. Hermione was blown off her feet and backed into the wall. The last thing she remembered was seeing Snape helping Malfoy to his feet. She also remembered the distinct sentence.

"Get to the tower, Potter and Dumbledore are back."

Moments later, Hermione found herself lying in a bed in the hospital wing. She sat up to see several familiar faces around her. Ron. Lupin. Madam Pomfrey. Luna. Tonks. They were all surrounded around a bed beside hers. Ron had noticed she was awake and ran to her side.

"Hermione, you're awake!"



Hermione rubbed her head. "What happened?"

"The Death Eaters are gone," he said. "We're safe now. But what happened to you."

Ron looked concerned for his friend.

Hermione replayed all of the recent events in her head. "I-I beat up Malfoy. And then Snape hexed me…and I remember he said that…" her eyes widened. "HARRY!"

She jumped out her bed. "Where's Harry? Snake said he was back."

Ron nodded. "Yeah, he's back."

"Well, where is he?" she asked anxiously.

"Ginny's bringing him up," he said, his face pale.

"Ron," Hermione asked, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Ron, what's wrong?"

Ron said nothing. He simply looked over to the bed where everyone was standing. Hermione slowly approached the foot of the bed and the sight made her gasp. She put a hand to her mouth as she saw Bill Weasley laying there, his face horribly mauled.

"My God," Hermione said quietly "What happened to him?"

"Fenir Greyback," said Lupin. "He attacked him."

Hermione was speechless. He looked nothing like he had before. Ron walked up and stood beside her. She put a hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"It's okay," he replied, "We…did the best we could."

Meanwhile Harry and Ginny were on their way up to meet them. The last few hours had been quite a lot for him. Dumbledore was killed. Killed by Snape. He was filled with anger and Sadness, but he could do nothing about it.

_They had reached the hospital wing. Pushing open the doors, Harry saw Neville lying, apparently asleep, in a bed near the door. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Tonks, and Lupin were gathered around another bed near the far end of the ward. At the sound of the doors opening, they all looked up. Hermione ran to Harry and hugged him. _

_(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Page 613)_

"Harry," Hermione said. Pressing her face into his chest. "You came back."

Harry wrapped an arm around her.

"Yeah," he said quietly.



"You kept your promise."

Harry said nothing. But there was nothing that needed to be said. Hermione was in his arms. He had kept his promise. He had come back to her.

Harry walked slowly across the field by the lake. The sky was a bright baby-blue, with hardly any clouds in sight. He leaned up against a tree and stared into the vastness of the water. His mind was racing. The death of Cedric. Voldemort's return. Sirius. Dumbledore. His parents. It was all too much. It happened too fast.

_It's all my fault_

A tear slowly fell from his eye. He wiped it away quickly, attempting to repress his sadness. But he couldn't. He began to cry instantly, tears streaming down his cheeks. He took off his glasses with one hand and covered his face with the other.

_He's dead because of me._

Harry sobbed and slid down the tree trunk and sat on the fresh green grass. He set his glasses down beside him and buried his face into his hands. He bawled his eyes out and quietly muttered things to himself. A few minutes had passed.

"Harry?" a voice called out gently from behind him

Harry turned his head and turned back almost instantly. It was Hermione. He ignored the fact that she was there and continued to cry in grief. She slowly came up beside him and crouched low and put her hand on his back. "Hey," she said gently, "its okay."

Harry sobbed even louder. "N-No it's not," he said slowly, not turning to look at her.

"Oh god-I -I can't believe it."

Hermione smiled and embraced him with both her arms. She slowly ran her fingers through his long unkempt hair. Harry sobbed and sobbed.

"Shh," she said slowly. "It's alright, I'm here." She put her head on his shoulder. "I've got you."

Harry looked up. "It should have been me. I was the one who should have died." Hermione put her hand on his cheek. Her hand was soft and smooth as she turned his face toward hers. Harry's bright green eyes were watery with tears. "Listen to me," she said as she looked deeply into his eyes. "There was nothing you could do. Dumbledore knew what he was doing. He sacrificed himself to save you."

Harry stared back into her light brown eyes. He wiped another tear from his eye and looked back at the lake. "I-I couldn't save him," he sobbed. Hermione slowly took his hand in hers. He grasped her hand and they intertwined fingers.



Harry began to cry harder again. He then put his arm around Hermione and rested his head on her shoulder.

"I couldn't save him."

Hermione closed her eyes and pulled Harry closer. "It's alright." She said as they embraced each other. Harry sobbed for what seemed to be the last time and he ran his fingers through his hair. He rested his chin on Hermione's shoulder. He closed his eyes tightly. "Thank you, Hermione." He turned his head slowly toward her ear.

"You're my best friend in the whole world," he whispered into her ear.

Hermione smiled. "You're mine too."

Harry reached over and picked up his circular glasses and attempted to put them back on but struggled. Hermione reached out her hands and helped him adjust them onto his face. Once they were on, she looked at him carefully. His face was red and streaming with tears. She had never seen him cry like this before. He had released a few tears when he found out Sirius was his godfather, third year. And during the Tri-Wizard Tournament when he returned from the graveyard with Cedric's body he cried a great amount. But now, with the Death of Dumbledore, his mentor, his only guide against Voldemort gone, he had showed a new sadness in his face. How she had wanted to hold him and console him all those times before. She felt ashamed that she couldn't be there for him. But she was with him now, and that's all that seemed to matter.

They got up from under the tree and headed back up to the castle, their hands still intertwined.

The Funeral that day was immense. Everyone had showed up. There were rows and rows of chairs, which were all filled with people. Hermione was sitting with Ron. Harry sat beside Ginny, but strangely, he longed to be sitting beside a different girl.

_Harry looked up at Ginny, Ron, and Hermione: Ron's face was screwed up as though the sunlight were blinding him. Hermione's face glazed with tears, but Ginny was no longer crying. She met Harry's gaze with the same hard, blazing look that he had seen when she hugged him after winning the Quidditch Cup in his absence, and he knew at that moment they understood each other perfectly, and then when he told her what he was going to do now, she would not say, "be careful," or "Don't do it," but accept his decision, because she would not have accepted anything less of him. And so he steeled himself to say what he had known he must say ever since Dumbledore had died._

"_Ginny, listen…" he said very quietly, as the buzz of conversation grew louder around them and people began to get to their feet, "I can't be involved with you anymore. We've got to stop seeing each other. We can't be together."_

_She said, with an oddly twisted smile, "It's for one stupid noble reason, isn't it?"_

"_It's been like…something out of someone else's life, these last few weeks with you," said Harry. "But I can't…we can't…I've got things I want to do alone now."_

_She did not cry, she simply looked at him._

"_Voldemort uses people his enemies are close to. He's already used you as bait once, and that was just because you're my best friend's sister. Think how much danger you'll be in if we keep this up. He'll know, he'll find out. He'll try and get to me through you."_

"_What if I don't care?" said Ginny fiercely._

"_I care," said Harry. "How do you think I'd feel if this was your Funeral…and it was my fault…"_

_She looked away from him, over the lake._

"_I never really gave up on you," she said. "Not really. I always hoped…Hermione told me to get on with life, maybe go out with some other people, relax a bit around you, because I never used to be able to talk if you were in a room, remember? And she thought you might take a bit more notice if I was a bit more-myself."_

"_Smart girl, that Hermione," said Harry, trying to smile. "I just wished I'd asked you sooner. We could have had ages…months…years…maybe…."_

"_But you've been too busy saving the Wizarding world," said, Ginny, half laughing. "Well…I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end. I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."_

_Harry could not bear to hear these things, nor did he think his resolution would hold if he remained sitting beside her. Ron, he saw, was now holding Hermione and stroking her hair while she sobbed into his shoulder, tears dripping from the end of his own long nose. With a miserable gesture, Harry got up, turned his back on Ginny and on Dumbledore's tomb, and walked away around the lake. Moving felt much more bearable than sitting still, just as setting out as soon as possible to track down the Horcruxes and kill Voldemort would feel better than waiting to do it..._

"_Harry!" _

_He turned. Rufus Scrimgeor was limping rapidly toward him around the bank, leaning on his walking stick._

_(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Page 646-647)_

Hermione sobbed all the more as the minutes crept by. Dumbledore was dead. Harry was miserable, and because of that, she was miserable. Their whole world had turned upside down. The war had begun, and she feared life would never be the same; especially for her and Harry. He would go off on some grand adventure to stop the Dark Lord. And he wouldn't say goodbye. More tears fell down her cheeks as she thought of this.

"Hey, 'Mione," said Ron. "Look."

Hermione wiped her tears from her face and turned in her chair to see Harry talking with Scrimgeor. Harry had a defensive gesture about his face.

"What do you suppose they're talking about?" Ron asked.



"I can only imagine one thing," Hermione said, standing up. "Come on."

She began walking toward Harry, Ron following close behind her. As they neared the pair of them, Scrimgeor began to talk away from Harry.

_Harry turned and walked slowly on, waiting for them to catch up, which they finally did in the shade of a beech tree under which they had sat in happier times._

"_What did Scrimgeor want?" Hermione whispered._

"_Same as he wanted at Christmas," shrugged Harry. "Wanted me to give him inside information on Dumbledore and be the Ministry's new poster boy."_

_Ron seemed to struggle with himself for a moment, then he said loudly to Hermione, "Look, let me go back and hit Percy!"_

"_No," she said firmly, grabbing his arm._

"_It'll make me feel better!"_

_Harry laughed. Even Hermione grinned a little, though her smile faded as she looked up at the castle._

"_I can't bear the idea that we might never come back," she said softly. "How can Hogwarts close?"_

"_Maybe it won't," said Ron. "We're not in any more danger here than we are at home, are we? Everywhere's the same now. I'd even say Hogwarts is safer, there are more wizards inside to defend the place. What d'you recon, Harry?"_

"_I'm not coming back even if the doors reopen," said harry._

_Ron gaped at him, but Hermione said sadly, "I knew you were going to say that. But then what will you do?"_

"_I'm going back to the Dursleys' once more, because Dumbledore wanted me to," said Harry. "But it'll be a short visit, and then I'll be gone for good."_

"_But where will you go if you don't come back to school?"_

_I thought I might go back to Godric's Hollow," Harry muttered. He had the idea in his head ever since the night of Dumbledore's death. "For me, it started there, all of it. I've just god a feeling I need to go there. And I can visit my parents' graves, I'd like that."_

"_And then what?" said Ron._

"_Then I've got to track down the rest of the Horcruxes, haven't I?" said Harry, his eyes upon Dumbledore's white tomb, reflected in the water on the other side of the lake. "That's what he wanted me to do, that's why he told me all about them. If Dumbledore was right-and I'm sure he was-there are still four of them out there. I've got to find them and destroy them, and then I've got to go after the seventh bit _

_of Voldemort's soul, the bit that's still in his body, and I'm the one who's going to kill him. And if I meet Severus Snape along the way," he added, "so much the better for me, so much the worse for him."_

_There was a long silence. The crowd had almost dispersed now, the stragglers giving the monumental figure of Grawp a wide berth as he cuddled Hagrid, whose howls of grief were still echoing across the water._

"_We'll be there, harry," said Ron._

"_What?"_

"_At your aunt and uncle's house," said Ron. "And then we'll go with you wherever you're going."_

_No-" said Harry quickly; he had not counted on this, he had meant them to understand that he was undertaking this most dangerous journey alone._

"_You said to us once before," said Hermione quietly," that there was a time to turn back if we wanted to. We've had time, haven't we?"_

"_We're with you whatever happens," said Ron. "But mate, you're going to have to come round my mum and dad's house before we do anything else, even Godric's Hollow."_

"_Why?"_

"_Bill and Fleur's wedding, remember?"_

_Harry looked at him, startled; the idea that anything as normal as a wedding could still exist seemed incredible and yet wonderful._

"_Yeah, we shouldn't miss that," he said finally._

_(Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Page 650-652)_

"Yeah," said Ron. "It'll be fun."

Harry sighed. Life was going to be pretty different in the months to come. At least he would have some aspect of normalcy in his life with this wedding coming up.

Hermione took one look at the castle and then walked over to the edge of the lake, leaving the two under the shade of the tree.

Harry looked at her. This must have taken quite a toll on her. Dumbledore's death. Harry's leaving. He could tell she was upset by it all.

"She was really worried about you," Ron said quietly.

Harry turned to his best friend. "What?"

"The night you left, she had this look on her face," Ron described, "It was a look that said you were never coming back. I think it really scared her."



Harry looked at his bushy haired friend. She was staring at the lake. She looked so quiet and peaceful. The sight made Harry sigh.

Ron patted him on the back and walked back to the dispersing crowd. Harry slowly walked up toward the shore of the lake and stood beside Hermione.

"I can't believe this is happening," she said softly. "It all seems so unreal."

"I know," was all Harry could manage.

He had no idea what to say. All of their emotions were out before, but now there seemed to be a huge gap between them.

Harry's mind raced, thinking of something to say. He looked out on the lake.

"I broke up with Ginny."

Hermione turned to him "You did?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Hermione looked genuinely concerned.

"We couldn't be together," he stated simply. "Voldemort would have used her to get to me."

Hermione nodded. It made sense.

"I'm sorry," she said. "You two made a good couple."

Harry shook his head. "We would have never worked out."

"That's too bad," said Hermione, as she looked at the water again.

Harry walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and put his chin on her shoulder. She responded by putting her hands over his and held him closely.

"I'm glad you okay," Harry said quietly.

Hermione smiled slightly. "Me too."

Harry was in a state of bliss. He could hold her like this forever. Her small frame. Her smooth hands. It all seemed so familiar to him. It was as though he had held her like this before. Then a thought dawned on him. He had held her this way before. His eyes widened with realization. It had happened late one night when he was fast asleep in the bed of the hospital wing.

He smiled to himself, as the memory of that evening replayed in his mind. He held Hermione closer to him as they both looked across the water of the lake.


	9. Epilogue: The Truth Comes Out, Again

AN: Hey guys, you didn't think the story ended like that, did you? I would never! Here's the final epilogue to my tale. Sorry it took so long to get written, but I'm leaving for college soon, and haven't had much time to get it done. But I knew I couldn't leave without giving Harry and Hermione the ending they deserve. So here it is! The final chapter of my story!

Epilogue: The truth comes out…again

With their beloved headmaster gone, the darkest wizard on the loose, and the threat of an inevitable war, the year at Hogwarts ended pretty glumly. The trains left not too long after the funeral had ended. Harry, Ron and Hermione all sat next in the same compartment on the train ride home. There was very little conversation between the three of them. There was the occasional talk of the wedding, but other than that, they remained silent for most of the ride.

The day was clear. The sun was shining and the sky was blue. If Harry didn't know any better, it would have been like any other trip home from Hogwarts with a fantastic summer waiting. As the hours passed by, Ron had fallen asleep, his head resting on Hermione's shoulder. He snored loudly, but she didn't mind. Harry sat across from them and grinned slightly at the pair of them. Hermione smiled back slightly. Crookshanks made his way up onto the seat next to Harry. He looked over at the scruffy cat who began to beat his head against his lap.

"Hey you," he said quietly as he began to stroke the cat's ears.

Crookshanks then made his way fully on to Harry's lap and plopped down on it.

"He likes you," Hermione said quietly.

"I like him." Harry stroked his fluffy mane and looked out the window.

The clatter of the train on the tracks was so soothing. For six years they had ridden this train. Six years they had spent together. This was the last time they would ever be on it.

As they neared the station, Harry began to stretch in his seat.

"Almost there," he said, stretching out his back.

"Hey," Hermione patted Ron's cheek, "Ron. Wake up."

"Pumpkin juice." Ron woke with a start. He looked around. "Are we there yet?"

"Almost," said Harry, looking out the window.

"Oh Good," said Ron, leaning back into the seat. "Can't wait to sleep in my own bed."

"It's going to feel strange being home again," said Hermione.

"You say that every year," harry smiled.

"Yeah," she said, "but this is different with…you know."

The whole compartment was silent. This summer was going to be quite different.

"Yeah," said harry casually, "I guess so."

The train pulled up to the station and everyone began making their way off. Once the trio had passed through the barrier of platform 9 and ¾, they immediately began searching for their parents.

Molly Weasley quickly came into view and ambled over to them, her arms open. She hugged her son and kissed him on the forehead. They were soon joined by the rest of the Weasley gang. Hermione's parents arrived only moments later, followed by the Dursleys. They all said their goodbyes and headed off.

Hermione was about to leave with her parents, when she quickly wispered something to her mom and ran quickly over to Harry.

"So," she began, "I…Er…. guess I'll see you in a few weeks."

"Yeah," Harry smiled. "A few weeks."

Hermione looked down and shuffled her feet somewhat awkwardly. It was very obvious that she was uncomfortable, and Harry could tell.

"Is something wrong?" Harry asked.

"No," she said quickly. "I'm fine."

She quickly gave harry one last, but brief, hug. Harry barely had time to return the hug as she let go of him and walked back to her parents. He stared in bewilderment. It was strange. Only a few hours ago, they were cuddling and holding hands by the lake, and now she could barely touch him, let alone look at him. Perhaps it was the fact that everyone was around, including her parents. Or maybe it was the fact that there was a huge war about to take place and he could possibly die. But Harry realized the real reason. They were back in the Muggle world again. Back to reality. Back to being "normal." Harry sighed. Sometimes life just sucked.

The car ride back was incredibly quiet. Harry looked out the window at the familiar sights of his Muggle home. But his mind was on other, much more important things. The war. Dumbledore's death. The wedding. But especially a brown-eyed witch. She was really worried about him the night he went to the cave with Dumbledore. She even begged him (begged!) to not go. It had caught Harry off guard. He didn't know what to say, so he promised her they would have a long talk about everything when he got back.

_Oh My God! _Harry realized _I promised her we would have a talk!_

He mentally kicked himself.

_Maybe that's why she was so awkward around me. I said we would talk about everything and we didn't! Wait. Everything? What did I mean by 'everything'? Like the war? Horcruxes? Dumbledore? Or maybe…us?_

Harry felt butterflies in his stomach. _Us?_

The concept of Him and Hermione being together was so hard for him to grasp. The mental image of Hermione and him came to his mind again. He hadn't thought of it in months. Her hands wrapped around his neck, his around her waist. Harry smiled, but then realized.

_Oh god! I almost forgot. That night in the hospital! It was Hermione not Ginny! It must have been! I mean, I've held Ginny like that before, but that night was different….but I was practically asleep…and I smelt her perfume…maybe it was Ginny…No! The woman at the store said it was a popular brand, maybe Hermione had bought some too!_

Harry threw himself back against the seat and put his hands behind his head. _Oh, Hermione…_

He remembered distinctly how he began nibbling at her neck and tasting her smooth skin.

_Wow, that was Hermione! She was…amazing!_

He remembered her kissing him back with so much force, it practically knocked him out. Harry smiled and put his hands on his cheeks. He slightly resembled a kid in a toy store.

The memory of her lips on his. The softness of them.

Harry let out short squeak of delight.

…_and her tongue…good lord, her tongue! _

And the way she straddled him and kissed neck, while at the same time feeling up his chest and abs.

_Hermione! _Harry's jaw dropped at the memory. _Ginny would never do that…_

He began to laugh in amazement.

And his own hands exploring her bare lower back and grasping her butt…

"WHAT IS THE MATTER, BOY!"

Harry came back to reality. "What?"

Uncle Vernon was looking over his shoulder at Harry.

"You're being awfully fidgety and noisy!" he stated.

Harry looked around to see that everyone in the car was staring at him; Dudley beside him, and aunt Petunia in the passenger seat.

"What is going through your mind right now?"

_Hermione's fantastic ass_

"Oh nothing!" he said quickly, "I was just thinking of something that happened a while ago."

They all shrugged it off and went back to their business.

He quickly leaned forward in his seat. "But, h-how are you all doing?"

They all looked at him, astonished. Harry was making small talk, or at least trying to. This never happened with the Dursleys. They all remained silent.

"Oh," began aunt Petunia, "We're doing just fine."

"Oh, good," said harry, leaning back in his seat again, "that's good to hear."

They continued along silently, Harry grinning like an idiot. Dudley looked over at his cousin to see him making a subtle gesture with his hand, as if he were spanking someone's behind. Harry looked at him and gave him a huge friendly smile. Dudley awkwardly scooted away from him as much as he could.

The next few days couldn't go by any slower for Harry. He had a very long school year, so he was very thankful to be able to kick back a bit. He couldn't wait to go to the Burrow. He couldn't wait for the wedding. And of course, he couldn't wait to see his Hermione. It felt like ages since he last held her delicate frame in his arms. Harry cursed himself for never realizing how much she had filled out over the past few years and he always literally smacked himself for not realizing it was her in bed with him and not Ginny. She was a lot more developed than Ginny was.

_Who would have known? _Harry thought to himself as he was lying down on his bed. _I was tired, and wasn't expecting to see anyone but Ginny in bed with me. Way to open your eyes, Potter!_

Harry had decided it was best to confront Hermione about this whole issue. He did owe it to her, having promised they would sit down and have a nice big talk about "everything." The thought made him excited and at the same time made his throat go dry.

_How should I go about doing it?_ He thought. _Maybe I could talk to her one evening alone, without any interruption. _

That idea quickly went down the drain, seeing as the burrow would be full of Weasleys and party guests the time they would be there.

_I guess I'll just have to nab her at the right time when no one is around_

Harry sighed. Hermione. Beautiful Hermione. Beautiful, perfect Hermione. The only girl his heart ever belonged to.

As the days dragged on, Harry thought more and more of the best way to woo Hermione. what to say to her. What gestures he should use. How he should approach her. The whole deal. As each day passed, he seemed to become more and more confident with himself.

"Oh, hey Hermione," He said into the bathroom mirror. "Oh, nothing. I was just, you know, working out."

Harry was shirtless as he stretched and flexed his upper body muscles. "Yep, gotta stay in shape if I'm to defeat old Voldemort."



"What's that?" he asked, looking intently into his reflection. "He doesn't stand a chance against me? Oh, Hermione you're adorable."

"Huh?" Harry looked curious, "You want to feel my bicep?"

He flashed a huge smile to himself. "Well of course you-"

Harry stopped suddenly to see Dudley standing at the door. Harry immediately dropped his act and stood awkwardly.

"What's up," Harry asked, trying not to feel foolish.

"Who's Hermione?" Dudley asked, a hint of ignorance in his voice.

"Oh she's just…er…my friend." Harry said shuffling his feet.

"Is she good looking?"

"Yes!" Harry burst out. "Oh, she's got this long wavy hair down to her back! And these amazing brown eyes! And this smile that's just…." Harry tried to gather himself. "Yeah, she's pretty good looking, I guess."

"Cool." Dudley hardly reacted, "Mum wanted me to tell you dinner is ready."

"Thanks D," Harry said.

Dudley was making his way back down the hall and down the stairs when harry suddenly called out.

"Hey Dudley!" Harry called out, now standing at the doorway of the bathroom. His cousin turned around.

"I don't know how else to ask this but…" He thought of the right words to say, "Do you…er…think I'm a likeable guy?"

Harry could feel his cheeks going a slight shade of pink as he asked the question.

"Of course," Dudley said. "You're a good person. Why wouldn't anyone like you?"

Harry was taken aback at his cousin's words. He was surprised he had even asked the question, let alone asked it to his cousin who had hated him for most of his life. But he was even more surprised at his cousin's immediate and positive answer.

"Thanks, Dudley," harry said with a slight smile.

"No problem," Dudley said. And with that, he turned around and headed downstairs; Harry watching his plump frame as he left.

A few weeks later…

Harry had made it safely to the Burrow. The journey was long and exhausting, having to flee from several Death Eaters and Voldemort himself before getting there. But he was safe, and that was the important 

part. It was his seventeenth birthday, and he couldn't have been happier. He could now legally use magic at his own will.

Scrimgeor had paid them a visit. He gave them three items on behalf of Dumbledore's will. Ron received his Deluminator, Hermione was given a book called _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_, and Harry got the first snitch he caught in first year. The three of them sat in Ron's room ,discussing the different items.

"_You've never heard of The Tales of Beedle the Bard?" said Ron incredulously. "You're kidding, right?_

"_No, I'm not!" said Hermione in surprise. "Do you know them, then?"_

"_Well, of course I do!"_

_Harry looked up, diverted. The circumstance of Ron having read a book that Hermione had not was unprecedented. Ron, however, looked bemused by their surprise._

"_Oh, come on! Al lthe old kids' stories are supposed to be Beedle's, aren't they? 'The Fountain of Fair Fortune'… 'The Wizard and the Hopping Pot'… 'Babbitty Rabbity and her Cackling Stump'…"_

"_Excuse me?" said Hermione, giggling. "What was that last one?"_

"_Come off it!" said Ron, looking in disbelief from Harry to Hermione. "You must've heard of Babbitty Rabbitty-"_

_Ron ,you know full well Harry and I were brought up by muggles!" said Hermione. "We didn't hear stories like that when we were little, we heard 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarves' and 'Cinderella'-"_

"_What's that, and illness?" asked Ron._

"_So these are children's stories?" asked Hermione, bending again over the runes._

"_Yeah," said Ron uncertainly, "I mean that's just what you hear, you know, tha tall these old stories came from Beedle. I dunno what they're like in the original versions."_

"_But I wonder why Dumbledore thought I should read them?"_

_Something creaked downstairs._

"_Probably just Charlie, now Mum's asleep, sneaking off to regrow his hair," said Ron nervously._

"_All the same, we should get to bed," whispered Hermione. "It wouldn't do to oversleep tomorrow."_

"_No," agreed Ron. "A brutal triple murder by the bridegroom's mother might put a bit of a damper on the wedding. I'll get the lights."_

_And he clicked the Deluminator once more as Hermione left the room._

_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows page 134-136)_

A few moments passed by, and Ron was out as quickly as the lights. Harry laid there silently in his bed. All of this Beedle the Bard and snitch stuff was over his head now. He had taken note of how Hermione was thinking deeply about whatthe significance of her book was. It made him sigh.

_Always overdoing it for me _

He sat up in his bed and quietly looked over to Ron. He was snoring quite loudly now. This was his chance to do what he had to do. He quietly got out of bed and headed toward the door. He opened it as quietly as he could. Once he was in the hallway, he headed to the one place he knew Hermione would be; downstairs, reading. He headed toward the staircase and jerked his head to the side, cracking his neck.

_Show time_

He quietly descended the stairs, and as he approached the first floor, he saw his bushy haired friend sitting comfortably on the couch in front of the dying fireplace. She had _Tales of Beedle the Bard_ opened in her lap, and she was turning each page, looking intently for anything that might prove useful.

Hermione looked up and saw her Raven haired friend at the bottom of the stairs, casually walking toward her.

"Harry?" she asked, closing the book. "Why are you still up? We have a big day tomorrow."

"I would ask you the same thing," he replied casually, taking a seat on the couch, beside her.

Hermione sighed and looked down at her book. "I was just…looking for something that might help us…"

Harry could feel a hint of sadness in her voice. She did work very hard, even when it wasn't very necessary.

"Don't exhaust yourself," Harry said, taking the book from her hands, "I can't stand to see you like that."

Hermione smiled shyly and curled her legs up onto the couch. "I just want to help you."

Harry looked at her. She looked adorable.

"Hey," He said leaning forward, "You're always a huge help to me, no matter what."

He reached out a hand and gently ran it through her hair, tucking some of it behind her ear. They locked eyes.

Hermione quietly looked away. "I'm sorry about how everything has been going."

"What do you mean?"

"You know," said Hermione. "The war... Dumbledore… everything…"

Harry sighed. "There isn't much we can do about the past. We just have to look to the future."

"But I'm scared," Hermione said softly.

"I know," Harry said.

"No," Hermione said quickly. "I'm not scared about dying or anything like that."

She turned to look at Harry. "I'm scared for you. I'm scared that one day I'll wake up and you'll be gone and I won't be able to do anything about it."

"I'm not going anywhere, Hermione." Harry said firmly. "I'm going to be right here with you, to make sure you're safe."

"Why me, Harry?" she asked. "Why am I so important? I'm just a bushy haired little nobody."

"That's not true," said Harry. "You're an amazing person. I couldn't survive without you."

Hermione stood up from the couch. She had her back to Harry.

"I know you don't mean that," she said. "As much as I would like to believe it, I know it's not true."

Harry stood up and walked over to his friend.

"Of course I mean that, Hermione," he said convincingly. "I think about you every day. You keep me going. If I didn't have you, I don't know how I could have done the things I've done. I couldn't have fought off that troll in first year if it hadn't been to save your life. Killed that Basilisk to keep him away from you. Step on a broomstick before a Quidditch match, knowing that you're in the stands, watching me. Fight the darkest wizard who ever lived, knowing that you're right by my side."

Hermione turned around to face him.

"Even punch my best friend…to let myself know how I really felt about you…"

They stood there silent for a long time, Hermione speechless.

_What are you trying to tell me, Harry?_

She looked at the boy before her; the boy who had grown into a man over these past seven years. He looked her straight in the eyes. She remained silent.

"I have fallen for you Hermione Jane Granger. I want you, and only you. And I couldn't live with the fact that you're not mine."

Hermione had no idea what to say. Harry Potter had spilled his guts to her. He had fully confessed his feelings to her. His heart belonged to her now, and she had no idea what to say.

"So," she managed. "The truth comes out."

"Yeah," Harry replied. "I guess it does."

"I…" she began.

Harry's eyes seemed to blaze with passion. A burning passion that seemed to tell her he was telling the honest truth.

"I have to go to bed..."

Hermione quietly turned away from Harry and began to ascend the stairs.

"Just one thing," Harry said, standing perfectly still. Hermione stopped but didn't turn to look at him.

"It was you that night in the hospital wing…wasn't it."

Hermione felt a single tear fall down her cheek. She wiped it away slowly.

"…Yes."

And then she was gone; leaving Harry alone, his heart soaring.

_Three o'clock on the following afternoon found Harry, Ron, Fred, and George standing outside the great white marquee in the orchard, awaiting the arrival of the wedding guests. Harry had taken a large dose of Polyjuice Potion and was now the double of a redheaded muggle boy from the local village, Ottery St. Catchpole, from whom Fred had stolen hairs using a Summoning Charm. The plan was to introduce Harry as "Cousin Barny" and trust to the great number of Weasley relatives to camouflage him._

_All four of them were clutching seating plans, so that they could help show people to the right seats. A host of white-robed waiters had arrived an hour earlier, along with a golden-jackited band, and all of these wizards were currently sitting a short distance away under a tree; Harry could see a blue haze of pipe smoke issuing from the spot._

_Behind Harry, the entrance to the Marquee revealed rows and rows of fragile golden chairs set o neither side of a long purple carpet._

_The supporting poles were entwined with white and gold flowers. Fred and George had fastened an enormous bunch of golden balloons over the exact point where Bill and Fleur would shortly become husband and wife. Outside, butterflies and bees were hovering lazily over the grass and hedgerow. Harry was rather uncomfortable. The Muggle boy whose appearance he was affecting was slightly, and his dress robes felt hot and tight in the full glare of a summer's day._

" _When I get married," said Fred, tugging at the collar of his own robes, "I won't be bothering with any of this nonsense. You can all wear what you like, and I'll put a full Body-Bind Curse on Mum until it's all over."_

"_She wasn't too bad this morning, considering," said George. "Cried a bit about Percy not being here, but who wants him? Oh blimey, brace yourselves-here they come, look."_

_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Page 137-138)_

Hermione stood in front of a mirror in the bathroom. Her dress really showed off her figure. She had a touch of make-up on, and she felt she looked presentable. She sighed as she looked at her reflection. She wasn't sure if she could face Harry now. Especially not looking like this.

_I feel so stupid in this dress. _She thought to herself.

She stayed there a moment longer, just thinking. Then she suddenly remembered something from a long time ago.

_Hermione's beautiful!_

_She's gorgeous! Look at her! _

Harry's words echoed in her mind. That night seemed so long ago. She closed her eyes and put her hands to her face. How life had changed so much since then.

Suddenly there was a loud banging at the door.

"Could you hurry up in there?"

Hermione came to her senses. She quickly gathered herself and went to open the door. On the other side she was greeted by Ron's Aunt Muriel and Fleur.

"Sorry, I was just…" Hermione began.

"Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?" She asked Fleur, who nodded. "Oh my…such bad posture you have dear."

Hermione shuffled her feet and looked down. Ron hadn't mentioned how nice his aunt was.

"And such skinny ankles," she said, taking note of Hermione's shuffling feet. "It's a wonder how you fit into that dress."

"It's nice to meet you too," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Well, could you move aside? I need to help Fleur with her tiara."

Hermione shyly stepped out of the bathroom, while Aunt Muriel waltzed right in. Fleur leaned close to Hermione and whispered into her ear.

"Don't listen to 'er. You look fantastic…"

Hermione smiled at the bride's kindness. "Thanks," she said. "So do you."

Hermione made her way down the stairs, and out outside, to meet with everyone else.

"_Nightmare, Muriel is," said Ron, mopping his forehead on his sleeve. "She used to come for Christmas every year, then, thank God, she took offense because Fred and George set off a Dungbomb under her chair at dinner. Dad always says she'll have written them out of her will-like they care, they're going to end up richer than anyone in the family, rate they're going…Wow," he added, blinking rather rapidly as Hermione came Hurrying toward them. "You look great!"_

"_Always a tone of surprise," said Hermione, though she smiled. She was wearing a floaty, lilac-colored dress with matching high heels; her hair was sleek and shiny. "Your Great-Aunt Muriel doesn't agree, I just met her upstairs while she was giving Fleur the tiara. She said, 'Oh dear, is this the Muggle-born?' and then, 'bad posture and skinny ankles.'"_

_Don't take it personally," she's rude to everyone," said Ron._

"_Talking about Muriel?" inquired George, reemerging from the marquee with Fred. "Yeah, she just told me my ears are lopsided. Old bat. I wish old Uncle Bilius was still with is, though; he was a right laugh at weddings."_

"_Wasn't he the one who saw a Grim and died twenty-four hours later?" asked Hermione._

"_Well, yeah, he went a bit odd toward the end," conceded George._

"_But before he went loopy he was the life and soul of the party," said Fred. "He used to down an entire bottle of firewhisky, then run onto the dance floor, hoist up his robes, and start pulling bunches of flowers out of his-"_

"_Yes, he sounds a real charmer," said Hermione, while Harry roared with laughter._

"_Never married, for some reason," said Ron._

"_You amaze me," said Hermione._

_They were all laughing so much that none of them noticed the latecomer, a dark-haired young man with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows, until he held out his invitation to Ron and said, with his eyes on Hermione, "You look vonerdful."_

"_Viktor!" she shrieked, and dropped her small beaded bad, which made a loud thump quite disproportionate to its size. As she scrambled, blushing, to pick it up, she said, "I didn't know you were- goodness-it's lovely to see you-how are you?"_

_Ron's ears had turned bright red again. After glancing at Krum's invitation as if he did not believe a word of it, he said, much too loudly, "How come you're here?"_

"_Fleur invited me," said Krum, eyebrows raised._

_(Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Page 137-138)_

They continued to talk as more guests arrived. Harry had noticed how stunning Hermione had looked and was reminded greatly of her in fourth year when he saw her at the Yule Ball. Only now she was much older and had filled out a great deal.

Harry mentally kicked himself. _I haven't even told her how beautiful she looks_

He figured it was the absolute least he could do now, having confessed his undying emotions for her the night before. He casually walked over to her, un able to take his eyes off her.

_My god_ Harry thought.

"You…you're beautiful…" he managed quietly.

Hermione turned to him, her eyes wide and her cheeks a light shade of pink. Harry realized that the words that came out of his mouth were not from his own voice, but the other redheaded boy he was imitating.

"Thank…thank you." She said shyly, "And you look…good."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh, thanks."

He could tell Hermione wasn't serious about his appearance. He felt so uncomfortable talking to her like this. It wasn't him. It was just some stupid redhead boy whom she didn't know.

It was time for everyone to take their seats. Harry was incredibly hot in his robes. He kept tugging at the collar of his shirt.

"Hi Harry," said a voice.

Harry turned around to see who had spoken. "Oh, hey Luna…"

Luna had a big smile about her face. "So how are things?"

"Oh, just fine," Harry said, tugging at his shirt.

"I guess I should really ask," she said, taking a more quiet tone, "How are things with you and Hermione?"

"Bad," Harry said immediately.

"Did you tell her how you felt?" she asked curiously.

"Yes," he said, growing more and more frustrated.

"And…how did she take it?"

Harry scratched his plump neck, thinking of a proper response.

"She didn't say anything!" he said, trying to keep his voice down. "I tell her exactly how I feel about her. Tell her I can't live without her. That she's the only one for me, and I want no one else. And she barely reacted! She's driving me crazy. I don't think I can take it. I've gone head over hills for her. I can't get her out of my mind. I'm in love with the girl, for Merlin's sake!"

Luna raised her eyebrows. "Wow."

Harry began to loosen his tie around his collar. "This damned thing is way too tight. I can't believe this is the only redheaded person they found…"

Harry turned his head around to see the large number of guests now arriving. He then turned his head the other way to see Hermione not too far away from them.

"God, she's beautiful…"

"It looks like you're somewhat infatuated," Luna observed.

"Oh, I think it's more than that," Harry said.



"Well, in that case, I think its best you tell her how you feel," Luna said, walking away from Harry and toward the chairs.

"You have to be kidding me…" Harry said turning toward her.

Luna turned around and approached him, whispering into his ear, "Sometimes actions speak louder than words."

And with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Harry rolled his eyes; yet another crazy response from Luna Lovegood. She took one good look at him, and then gently ran her fingers through his thick red hair.

"You know," she said, "You look good as a redhead."

"Thanks," Harry said rolling his eyes a second time.

The ceremony had begun and everyone had taken their seats. Hermione, Ron, and the usual crew sat on the groom side of the aisle. Harry, however, had decided to sit next to Vikor Krum on the opposite side, seeing as he would feel somewhat awkward sitting alone amongst a large group of strangers. Harry sat, and appeared quite fidgety. He was tapping his foot quite rapidly and twiddling his thumbs.

The wizard who spoke at Dumbledore's funeral was leading the wedding. Harry watched as both bride and groom took their places at the front altar. They stood there, staring at each other, very much in love. Harry took this scene in. He thought of what it would be like to be standing up there with his own bride. He sighed, and turned in his seat to see his beautiful Hermione sitting down a few rows back on the opposite side of the aisle. He turned back around and decided to try and watch the wedding.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

Harry took a deep breath. Would Hermione ever understand his true feelings for her? Or would she simply ignore them. Their entire seven years together replayed in his mind. They were all good memories. Then he suddenly thought of _that_ night. He remembered the words that escaped his very mouth.

_You've got this great girl right in front of you, and you can't even see it!_

_Well, why don't you go out with her if you think she's so great!_

_Maybe I will! Because unlike you, I care about her! And I enjoy being with her!_

Suddenly Harry's eyes widened and Luna's words now seemed very clear to him: Sometimes actions speak louder than words. Harry had enough of this. He quickly drew his wand, waved it swiftly across his face, and instantly he was his old raven-haired, green-eyed self again. Krum suddenly turned to him.

"Harry?"

Harry stood up, "Yeah, yeah…"

"Then I declare you bonded for…" the wizard began.



"HANG ON!" Harry yelled. And in a split second, all eyes were on the boy who lived. Everyone sat still, watching.

Harry walked out of the row and out into the aisle. Hermione sat in her seat, jaw dropped, staring at him. Harry was walking down the aisle, removing his tie and throwing it hastily to the ground. Hermione quickly stood up.

"Harry, what are you doing?" she asked, approaching him.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," he said, throwing his cumbersome cloak to the floor, leaving him in a light simple dress shirt and pants.

Hermione looked confused. "What are you…?"

But her words were suddenly cut short as Harry came right up to her, cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her. Her eyes shut instantly as she returned the kiss.

From his seat, Ron burst out into laughter and began to cheer and applaud. Fred and George immediately joined in and howled and hooted at Harry's bold move. The audience was still silent, but with the help of the Weasley twins shouting things such as, 'Yeah, Harry!' and 'Come on, people! They've been wanting to get together for ages!' the crowd slowly began to applaud them.

Hermione deepened the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. He wrapped his hands around her slim waist, which he had grown so comfortable with, and pulled her closer to him.

Fleur was watching from the altar. She smiled at them and fiercely pulled Bill to her by his collar and pressed his lips to hers, sealing their marriage. The wizard leading the ceremony rolled his eyes. The crowd cheered louder and louder as they began to watch both couples kiss. They all began to rise from their seats and clapped with more enthusiasm. Ron was cheering loudly for his friends and newly wedded brother. He noticed someone standing up next to him. He smiled as he saw Luna Lovegood cheering beside him. They exchanged glances and locked eyes for what seemed to be a very long moment. Ron's eyes suddenly widened and he quickly looked away. Luna smiled at him, and continued to clap for her friends.

Harry and Hermione kissed all the more passionately as the moments went by. He slowly broke the kiss. They smiled at each other as they touched foreheads. He then leaned in and rubbed his nose to Hermione's in a cute Eskimo kiss. She smiled again and returned the gesture. She then kissed him softly on the lips once more.

The crowd was roaring now. Confetti and balloons were thrown all over the place. The wedding turned out to be a huge success, after all. Not only one, but two couples came together.

It turns out, that Luna was right. Actions sometimes _do_ speak louder than words. At last, Hermione knew how Harry really felt about her. The sun shined brightly on the crowd. Nothing could spoil this perfect day. Harry had his Hermione. Hermione had her Harry. The truth had come out…again.

The End




End file.
